MET Pieces Old and New The Years After
by ObsG
Summary: Set of stories set after Pieces Old and New.
1. Chapter 1

_Author note :_

_This is a sequel to Pieces Old and New. It is a collection of short stories. Incidents that occurred in the years that followed the end of the TI Conflict in the spring of 2192 CE. There may be some confusion concerning Liara and Shiala. This is due to revisions I made in Pieces Old and New where certain sections affecting a few characters were revised. In short, two years after Delenn and Davina were formally acknowledged by Clan T'Soni, Shepard and Shiala became bondmates with Liara's approval. The bonding created a third child for the family, Estia._

_Shepard made a career choice to switch to the navy than the marines. She passed ATC (Advanced Tactical Course) and rose gradually in the ranks. First becoming Commodore before attaining the current rank of Rear Admiral of the Red, commanding the VAF stationed in the Terminus Systems. Hannah Shepard is an Admiral of the Red, commanding Home Fleet. Admiral Hackett is still in charge of the Systems Alliance. The Vanguard Allied Fleet Shepard suggested to the Military and Citadel Council was formed two years after the TI Conflict. It was put under Shepard's command in recognition that allied forces, out of respect for Shepard and an aspiration for further collaboration, would function appropriately in this first attempt to unite different allied military personnel in the fleet. The VAF immediately set out to secure trade and travel routes in the Terminus Systems and surrounding regions._

_In the winter of 2199 CE. The trial of Trisio T'Enaire and her associates for illicitly aiding the TI during the Conflict and allowing them access to the cities was finally held. After a lengthy debate, the Asari voted that she and her supporters were to be handed over to the Justicars._

_* Due to Bioware's lackadaisical approach to forming a proper military chain of command ranks and everything of significance, I chose to form up the CoC using present and fictional forms presented in real life and science fiction novels. Hence, ranks and insignia in the fic will differ from those portrayed in the trilogy._

_As with the first fic, there is no blueprint. Whatever I put here may not come together in a cohesive manner. Changes and editing will take place from time to time as I come back to it._

_To those who took the time to read and for their forbearance, many thanks. Cheers!_

_Update. I took this off to rework the stories. However I wasn't able to do it for many months due to RL issues. I'm returning to this slowly._

* * *

**2200 CE ****Thessia**

Davi kicked her legs lazily as she lay prone on the floor cushions, eyes rapt on the bright globe of light cupped in the hands of her elder sister. Delenn's body glimmered with the barrier she put around herself, her fine "brows" furrowed in concentration. Colourful little rubber balls hardly bigger than her finger swirled in thrall around the globe. A smaller girl of dark purple lay next to Davi, her attention on a pyramid she was building with a container of the same rubber balls at her elbow. One of the balls twitched before bouncing into Davi's hand. The girl opened her mouth to protest but remained quiet at a hissing shush. Her eyes went to the ball on Davi's hand and to the bright globe.

The revolution of the balls was so fast they seemed to form a solid barrier. Davi's gaze became more intent, her legs went still. She waited for the moment. She didn't see the gap between the whirling rubber balls with her eyes. It was more of instinct and subconscious awareness. The ball from her hand whipped into the barrier. At the same time, she threw up a shield around her and the young girl.

Thunk! The ball struck the barrier and shot out like a bullet. Her aim was true. The ball barrier disappeared when the rubber balls broke apart and scattered in all directions. The biotic globe and the shield around the oldest girl vanished as she released her gripe on her biotics.

"Damn it, I thought I have it right this time," Delenn muttered in disappointment. Her blue eyes glared at the balls still bouncing around the room.

Dropping her chin into her hands, Davi blew strands of auburn hair off her face and grinned. "So I get to choose the cake this time, right?" she said.

"Raspberry cake," the youngest girl pronounced brightly. The pyramid she was building collapsed with her distraction. "Davi, raspberry," she implored.

"We had that last year and you had it for dessert earlier," Davi returned with a scowl. She could never understand why Estia never got sick of the fruit when she had it everyday. "Pineapple."

A grimace soured two faces. "No, not pineapple," Estia protested, scrambling to her feet. "Not pineapple, raspberry, raspberry," she said insistently, her voice growing louder.

"Pick another one," said Delenn as she flopped down on the cushions. "I'll help. Apple, blueberry, cherry, redberry, cranberry, kiloa, garosh..."

"Raspberry!" Estia piped in.

"Jiper, arsor.."

"Raspberry!" Estia looked ready to bawl.

"If we can't make a choice, mom will just randomize it," Davi said gloomily.

Estia's face brightened. "Dad will give us raspberry!"

Delenn groaned and grabbed a cushion to cover her head. Estia and her raspberries. She wished they were home, not stuck out in the hills on a school field trip for three weeks. Three weeks of not talking to dad. They could convey their choice to their mothers but their dilemma about what they were going to do and the cake were always resolved when they talked to dad. This year, they hadn't decided on anything. Everyone seemed to be very busy. Mothers and granddad all suddenly had urgent or important matters that called them away. Even aunt Miona would disappear who knew where for weeks. She lifted the cushion at the sound of the opening door. It ought to be Haseine Tarvia, their class teacher, telling them to go to bed.

There was a gasp, a thump and something rolling across the floor. Delenn bolted upright, belatedly remembering the rubber balls scattered around the room. Her guilty gaze met a pair of startled light brown eyes. Pushing away from the wall that broke her fall, Tarvia eyed the floor, then the three girls who were now standing. She cleared her throat.

"It's close to bed time, girls. Tidy up the room before tucking yourselves in."

"Yes Haseine," chorused Delenn and Davi with a trailing mumble from Estia that sounded like "-berries".

Repressing a smile, Tarvia nodded gravely and stepped out of the room. For the next forty minutes, she looked into every room in the wing under her charge. A few words of rebuke and reminders settled several of her rambunctious charges. Some required a more direct hand, most were judicious as the T'Soni trio and could be trusted to tidy up their rooms and prepared their gear for the next day. Nearly an hour later, she was looking in again at the T'Sonis. The room was pitch black but she could feel the sleeping presences. Closing the door, she made her way to the entrance of the student residence. Come the dawn, she and the other teachers would lead a short trek into the hills. Not an easy undertaking but fortunately, they had many eyes to keep watch.

The stairwell was unlit but she had no problems navigating down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, the unusual flickers of light and movement through the windows of the teachers' residence caught her attention. What was gong on? Her omni-tool emitted a three tone beep. Urgent message. She could barely see who it was when she enabled the small screen, it was all static black and grey. Something was jamming the signal but she recognised Hilia ve T'Soni's hushed whisper.

"..via... three... now!"

Tarvia didn't bother to ask which or what three. She ran back up the stairs as fast as she could and into the trio's room. Entering quietly so as not to startle the children. She didn't bother with a light. She headed to the bed and laid a hand on the occupant closest to her.

_Wake, it is Tarvia_. _Don't make any sound_. Her luck that she found Delenn first. The girl woke immediately.

_Haseine?_ {sleepy confusion}

_We're in trouble. We must leave now. Dress for trekking as quickly as you can, we have only minutes._

Tarvia risked a light from her omni-tool. Delenn blinked but slide out of bed and began to pull on the clothes she had laid out for the following morning. A good thing they inculcated readiness in the children to reduce the amount of fuss. Davi was next, scrambling out of the bed the second she recognised the urgency of her teacher's message. Being younger, Estia needed more patience and firm coaxing to remain quiet. Tarvia had to reinforce the impression of danger without frightening the girl too much. When she finished dressing Estia, she found the two older girls waiting with packs slung over their shoulders.

"Good. We're going into the hills."

"What about-" Delenn began to ask and fell silent at the gesture from Tarvia.

"Later. Follow closely and make no sound."

Going to the wardrobe at the far wall, Tarvia turned off the omni-tool light and felt for the hidden touch plate. A luminous rectangular glow appeared. The girls stifled their gasp. Estia watched with wide eyes as the glow faded. The cool wind of the night blew against their faces from the aperture.

"Delenn, you go first. Keep to the railing and take charge of Estia."

Without a word, Delenn grasped hold of the edge and climbed out onto a mossy path. A metal railing ran parallel to the path on her left, preventing a drop to the shallow ravine along the forest floor. Tarvia hoisted Estia through the gap. Taking hold of her hand quickly, Delenn pulled her youngest sister aside to make room for the other two. At the same time, she reinforced Tarvia's command for silence. She and Davi were often warned by their parents and grandparents that there were people who might wish to harm them. At such times, they were to trust Hilia, Tarvia and the commandos they knew. While afraid, she was also excited at the thought of adventure.

Tarvia took hold of Davi's hand once she had climbed out. Being human, the girl would have difficulty travelling in the dark. Tapping on the wall, Tarvia closed the secret window.

"Come," she said softly. The children followed her silently down the path.

**Citadel**

The Citadel conference was fortunately over when Liara received the message from Aethyta. Abandoning all plans to follow up with her fellow researchers, Liara contacted the captain of the _Tilvar_ so she could make arrangements for their departure. Packing quickly, Liara was onboard Aethyta's private ship within the hour. Leaving just as quickly was not to be, she discovered. They had to wait for clearance and a departure slot. Wary that communications could be compromised, Liara did not attempt to call Aethyta. Instead, she sat in her cabin, drew up a list of possibilities and carried out her usual schedule of contacting her bondmate.

April was as usual at her desk when communications was established. With her rise in rank and change in navy, the shirt was dark grey in colour, the tunic platinum instead of the Systems Alliance black. The cut remained the same however. Silver diamond-shaped collar insignia was replaced by gold insignia. A silver eight-pointed star gleamed on the shoulder boards with the crossed sword emblem and the underlying gold and blue stripe. The shoulder fleet patch displayed the starburst. A broad gold band, a narrow gold band with a red thin stripe on the sleeves, the Systems Alliance insignia and the gold stripe marked with blue and green slashes of previous commands on the chest.

Her bondmate looked as vibrant as ever. Her red hair and blue eyes a startling contrast to her office surroundings. April needed no decor in the room when she herself was enough. Liara's eyes wandered idly over her bondmate's immaculate uniform. The steward was doing a good job, she was pleased to note. Careful not to betray the slightest sign of anxiety, she talked about the conference.

"Are you still on schedule?" she asked when the subject was exhausted.

"The dust up ended early so this pigeon is winging home," April grinned. "How're the girls doing?"

Liara made a face. "Still trying to thrash out what they want. I do not think they would agree to anything until you get here."

"It's getting a little tough," April sighed. "I should ask Hannah to buy something on the way."

"That will settle the never ending debate. At least for this year."

"Hmmmph." April twirled the stylus in her hand idly as she considered several solutions for the annual headache. "I'll ask her to get a special extra as a back up if the first doesn't satisfy taste buds."

"Not raspberries," Liara said with a long suffering look.

April laughed. "Estia will grow out of it."

"That was what you said a year ago," Liara reminded her accusingly. "Neither Shiala or I believe it any more."

"Come on, kids can be persistent but they will grow out of it. I remember a certain asari kid digging holes in the garden forever and another who tried to make herself a qiori for nearly a decade. I drove my dad crazy with pineapples at one time."

"Thank the goddess neither Delenn and Davi go on like Estia."

"What're they on now?"

Liara chuckled. "Funny you mentioned pineapples.."

"Davi?" April was certain it was her. Delenn didn't much like the fruit when she tried it.

Liara nodded. "Delenn wants to be like Miona."

April winced. "Tell me she didn't paint herself black?" she said.

"Not in looks."

"Ah. I guess she wised up."

They exchanged grins, recalling the time when Davi went through the same phase and painted herself all black, with help from her sisters. The result was a trail of mischief. Two wrecked bedrooms, a fouled hall stream and most of the walls bedaubed. Effia had raised the roof. Being the youngest, Estia escaped the cleaning up detail.

"Pineapples huh," April said reminiscently. Pineapples wouldn't mix with the first choice she had in mind but perhaps she could lead Davi's taste bud to something else.

"I know that look. What are you planning?" Liara growled in mock suspicion.

"Distraction. Hannah could bring it if she make a stopover at the Citadel. She has confirmed her arrival date. I'll probably come in on the same day or a day later if anything crops up."

Liara took careful note. "Everything will be ready. I will not keep you any longer since you have quite a stack of work waiting for you." She looked at the tidy pile of datapads at her bondmate's elbow.

"Paperwork, more paperwork and letters," April said with regret.

"Not too bad I hope."

"It's not too bad. I'll see you in a few days, Esare'ie."

"Esare'ie."

Liara blew her bondmate a kiss and sighed wistfully when the screen went dark. After nearly a year of absence, she looked forward to having her bondmate back on Thessia. There was so much to catch up on, exciting things to do. Memories of the past years flitted before her eyes. Years of happiness and growth. She smiled dreamily before rousing herself back to reality. Athame bless, the matter would be resolved positively before April returned to Thessia. She prayed silently for a moment before clearing her mind and started on the records she made of the conference.

An hour later, the _Tilvar_ was on its way to Thessia. She spent the journey collating data, exercising and meditating. She prepared herself as best as she could for what was to come. As expected, Hiaras and Shiala met her at the Kelice spaceport. Exchanging warm greetings, they made their way to the carpark, making nothing more than the usual small talk. Once the skycar was on its way, Liara reached for Shiala's hand. They linked instantly.

_The girls?_

_Hilia managed to trigger the beacon before they were cut off. We can't be sure if Tarvia got them out. The brown comm was received from Hilia three hours ago._

Liara nodded. The brown comm was a security arrangement. If there was nothing wrong, Hilia would speak of certain matters. Otherwise, her conversation would be common place. A red alert to Aethyta. That she was allowed to call meant whoever was holding Hilia, the commandos, the students and the teachers wanted to keep the situation under control and normal to outside eyes. No sign of the girls or Tarvia when Aethyta asked about them. From Hilia's reply however, she was certain they had managed to escape.

Shiala :_ The other teachers made their scheduled calls to the other parents but Tarvia was not present. As their class teacher, Tarvia should appear but she did not. I think she has escaped with the children. _

Liara :_ I hope that is true._ {fervently}

_If they have the girls, we should have heard something by now. _

_This is Trisio's work._ {grimly}

_Without a doubt. The grace period is ending. She and her cohort cannot plead for more time to "settle their affairs". This is their last chance to get out if they can. Aethyta has sent out the commandos to scout Nagone Forest. They found a heavy dampening field in the northern zone. She'll brief us once we reach home._

_I hope she has a plan. We do not want to give April bad news when she comes back. She is going to be extremely upset we keep this from her._

_She is going to be more than upset. _{wry}_ Goddess grant us the girls' safe return._ {fervent}

_We should not have let them go on the field trip._ {remorse and regret}

_We can't enclose them forever behind the walls. Liara ..._

_I know. I know._ {sigh}

_It will never go away, you know that._ Shiala grasped Liara's hand in empathy. _We can try our best to keep them safe. Just as our mothers did their best for us._

_Our mothers did not have April for their bondmate._ {wry observation}

{chuckle} _Come now, we can't lay everything on our beloved. Trisio and her supporters are Thessia's problem._

_They should have been sentenced years ago._

{musingly} _It may not have made any difference. With their lives at stake, they would fight the hardest, resort to extreme methods to save themselves. The current event would still have happened. However, we must consider that Trisio may not be responsible for the present crisis even when she stood out as the most obvious culprit. [pause] What do you think they would have done with the girls if another party other than Trisio mastermind the kidnapping?_

Liara frowned at the shade of darkness in the question. _You are suggesting something revolting. That is not the way of the asari._

_No, it is not of most of us but we must not forget that post-war circumstances were tumultuous. Those who would not have returned at all, would have taken advantage of the shattered archives._

_Ahhh._

Liara saw where Shiala was heading. For thousands of years, the custom of Ranaedi kept undesirable elements at bay. Those who committed unacceptable offences never returned for they would never be accepted back into the fold. Then there were others who walked a fine line. Like Aria. Her position in the Terminus Systems, her own recognition and willingness to conform with the creed of the asari had spared her total repudiation.

The Reaper War tore apart the security bulwark and created chaos. Those who would not have returned, did so under many guises. A cold hand clenched around Liara. If it was not Trisio who masterminded the attempt to snatch the children, it would be not easy to pin the cause of the enmity and the people against them. It could be an ancient contention or a contemporary grudge. Either against her or Shepard or anyone in the family.

{intense worry} _If it is not Triso, if what happened is the work of unprincipled antagonists, they will . . ._

Liara found she could not complete the sentence as slavery and abuse came to mind. A horrifying and miserable existence for those living under those conditions. Her hand tightened. No, she would not allow it to happen.

_It's no secret some of the sub-clans have been secretly allowing unfavourable elements to return to plump the votes. _

_Politics!_ {impatience, disgust}

_Aethyta has been trying to push through a referendum to strengthen internal security, conduct a inter-clan inquiry and an in-depth census to clean up the archives._

_But would they risk taking such an action?_

_It's risky, I agree. If it were those factions trying to prevent the __referendum, they had to count on a successful grab to keep the matter from the public eye. Since it failed, what sort of plan could they hope to have to stave off suspicion?_

_They could be working with Trisio, turn the eye on her and be counter accused. The waters would be muddied, delaying both the Justicar sentence and the __referendum._ _Buying time until the children are in their hands. _

_Our keeping silent on this matter plays in their favour. But only for a while. _

Liara nodded._ If we could capture the captors, criminal evidence could possibly be found on them or in their omni-tools. If we could get to them without their owners destroying them first._

_Sounds like you're ready for action._

_I am._

Liara looked out of the window when the skycar began to descend. Home. A pang hit her when she realised she was searching for familiar small faces in the party waiting for them. The same feeling of lost hit her through the link. Both vowed to bring the children back.

With her usual efficiency, Effia swept them up after welcoming them home, depositing them in the bedroom with a tray of food and drinks on the coffee table. Liara had little appetite but she took a small bowl of light stew and a cup of tea to occupy herself. It was pointless to look for Aethyta. She would appear when she was ready. Shiala nibbled on some jam biscuits and sipped tea as they talked lightly of other subjects while they waited.

Liara spoke of the conference. Shepard's proposal to secure trade and travel routes through the Terminus Systems had borne fruit these eight years. Colonies signed collaborative treaties when they saw the result of the allied taskforce's clean up efforts. Criminal elements that had established a foothold during the chaos of the post-war years were removed or pushed back. Colony industries were flourishing, people were migrating and settling. Infrastructures became solid and robust. The galactic economy was reviving steadily.

It was a good time as any to begin those exploration expeditions to uncharted sectors and open up more of the galaxy. Retrace the footprints of Cerberus and Terra Firma. The prospect of finding more suitable planets to expand the agrarian industry was a factor as there were persistent problems with territories too contaminated, a major concern for most homeworlds and on Thessia. Despite the various strain of crops Shiala and her colleagues created, some of the toxins were too entrenched. They would have to wait for it to disperse and that only after a century or two.

Discovering and expanding the relay network was another reason. The conference was the start to the endeavor. There were formalities to be thrashed out but the signs were all good. It would take a few more months but Liara was certain the first expedition would be formalised. She planned to be in the first group.

"No one wants to say it but future conflicts are always a potential threat. Stockpiling supplies and materials now is as as good a time as any," said Shiala as she sipped her tea.

"Before we backslide into complacency," Liara agreed, putting her empty bowl back on the tray. She felt better and ready to face the challenges ahead.

They looked up when the door open. Aethyta walked in with Miona and Hiaras. The matriarch waved them back to their seats when they would have stood. Miona and Hiaras dropped into armchairs as she sat down on the couch across from Liara and Shiala.

"The students and the school staff are safe," Aethyta said without preamble. "They are observed carrying out their usual activities although none is allowed to leave. Hilia and the commandos with her are possibly held in one of the rooms in the teachers' residence."

"Held by whom?" asked Liara.

"The recon teams observed batarian mercenaries. From their garb, hunters."

"Batarian hunters!" Liara and Shiala said in unison. They stared at each other in astonished consternation, they had thought asari. Batarian hunting parties were not allowed on Thessia. It was as bad as they thought it would be.

"If this is Trisio's work, to whom would she have reached out to?" Liara muttered without realising she said it aloud.

"Renegades, slavers. Backing from certain elements in the current batarian administration is plausible. Not all are amiable to the new policies. The stubborn ones would not have forgiven Shepard for her actions at the Bahak System. Now that she is commanding an allied task force and running some of their rogue operations to ground in the Terminus Systems, their acrimony will only have increased," said Aethyta.

"They risk losing everything they have worked for all these years," said Shiala.

"I doubt the Batarian government know about this. This is not the time to debate about it however, " said Aethyta. "Asari involvement cannot be discounted. The staff is suspect. Evidence on Trisio's involvement must be concrete. She has been very careful in her actions and her words in social and media outlets these past years. If we cannot find it, however, it does not matter."

Liara opened her mouth to protest before she reconsidered.

"That is true," Shiala said, nodding in agreement. "Her correspondence and pact with the TI already condemns her."

"So we must find the ones who could possibly be buying time for her, seek vengeance for the TI policies or other grievances," said Liara. She looked at Miona. "How are you?"

"The letters of sympathies are still pouring in. There're several with overtones of shady approaches and clearly-" Miona glanced at Aethyta, "they are politically motivated. It seems I can't march up to them and shake them like the rats they are."

"Believe me, if it can be done, I would not hold you back," Aethyta murmured. "We need to wait and see if they're involve with the current situation."

Liara observed the way Miona glowered. It seemed that her dad and the changeling had some words on on the issue. "How much time do we have?" she asked, pulling the focus back to the children.

"Two, three days at the most. The recon teams have spotted several batarian hunter teams in the northern Nagone Forest," said Aethyta. "Their presence can only mean one or two things."

That was the best news Liara and Shiala had ever heard.

"Then Tarvia and the children have escaped," Liara said hopefully.

"That or they're just a precaution. Since we have received no demands, it has to be the first," said Aethyta.

"No idea on their location?" Shiala asked anxiously.

"Not with the dampening field. We're not going to take down the batarians at the main site until they're located."

Releasing the students and teachers would ensure their safety but should the batarian hunters lose contact with their cohorts, they would step up the hunt. The children and Tarvia would be in greater danger. Liara understood why it had to be so. She reined in the desire to jump up and get out there at once.

"How many teams can we insert to find them?" she asked.

"Two teams. Hiaras will be leading one with Ixion. You and Shiala lead the other." Aethyta smiled mirthlessly at Liara's startled expression. "Of course you're not staying here. I'll have to tie you down if I ever suggest it. Shiala has experience as a commando. I expect compliance."

This was directed at Miona who shrugged. Aethyta regarded her for a moment before turning her attention back on the duo opposite her. "I'll monitor the situation here. You leave in the next hour. Gather your equipment. I need not remind you three to be careful out there," she added when they began to move. "Make sure you return with the kids. I'd not to be the one facing the music when April returns."

With wry grins, they got up. Miona left with Aethyta to make her own preparations. After a quick shower, Liara went into the armory as she toweled herself dry. The shelves of one wall were filled with equipment. Weapons were racked neatly across another wall. Shepard's spare hardsuit, her own and Shiala's stood in a row at the far corner.

"What do you think?" she asked Shiala who was examining a grappler pistol.

"Batarian hunters' visual perception is very keen but they may be hampered by the lack of a moon. During the night, they would rely on their detection equipment."

"But we cannot count on it," said Liara, brows furrowed. "Would they track at night?"

"It would depend on the pack leader," Shiala said. "Each pack comprise of four hunters of the same clan. The leader makes his own rules and system of hunting. They live together to form stronger rapport and they have their own form of communication. Their mates live separately in their own compound."

"Would a single clan be involved?"

"A single clan would make it easier but it's not plausible with the present cadre of Batarians." Shiala looked up.

Liara nodded. "Such an undertaking would be the playbook of the old order."

Shiala nodded and returned her attention to the pistol. "Whoever the renegade is, he wants his blood card played and he doesn't care for what the Batarians are now. I think there are different packs for this operation, " she continued. "They would not be working cohesively as a single clan will. They're likely to cooperate with tracking. Some by day, some by night. They're very competitive so their information sharing is often not fluid."

"Can we count on that?" Liara asked hopefully.

"Usually. We'll know more from the recon commandos' latest recon." Shiala began to adjust the projectile inducer on the pistols. "We can't have any tracer effects so the firing rate is going to be slow. The terrain is rough and hilly. We're going to need ropes, pitons, MP (multi purpose) axes and combat knives. We can't risk using our omni-tool weaponry. We'll also need military grade medical kits," she added.

Medi-gel would not suffice, Liara understood. She picked out the items Shiala listed and put them on the workbench. She pulled on the undersuit, the hardsuit and buckled on her boots. After checking the seals, she grabbed the helmet and returned to the workbench. Shiala handed her one of the grappler pistols and went to suit up.

"We'll get our grub when we meet the commandos," said Shiala, grinning when Liara snorted at the human term April was so fond of using.

They met Miona and Aethyta outside the bedroom, the former similarly equipped. "Aethyta gave some pointers," she said when Shiala checked her out.

"I adjusted her grappler pistol," Aethyta said when Shiala made to check the weapon. "Hiaras's at the staging area." She walked with them to the entrance where a skycar was waiting. "May the light of the Goddess guide you all," she murmured as they left.

They turned off the lights of the skycar before they reached the southern fringe of the Nagone Forest. A commando waiting for them led the way to the staging area. A small camouflage tent nestled against the side of an outcrop surrounded by a thick copse of trees. In the tent was Hiaras, two commandos and two geth she introduced as Ixion and Lynx. The optical lenses of the geth were understandably not lit. Hiaras waited until everyone was gathered around the holoprojector on a small table.

"There are six hunting packs spread out in a line near the hill ridges in the north," Hiaras said as she activated the projector. A map of the northern Nagone Forest appeared. Six red icons blinked in a curve. "Another three packs are stationed at the northern perimeter. The packs on either end of the first line are not forming the required cover to the east and west so we can assume they have laid traps at those access points. There is no sign of any unit patches on their gear so these packs are possibly renegades or of a clan."

"They're going in a beat line to flush out their targets," Shiala observed.

"That is why we will not make any attempts to get behind them. Batarian hunters often lay traps, both ground and aerial, and knockout mines behind them. Tarvia and the children could be hiding in the hill ridges."

"How long can they hold on to their position?" Liara asked.

"If they're here." Hiara pointed to the first ridge. "About a day. We're not certain if Tarvia knew about the batarians in the north. Her logical reaction if she spots them is to move either east or west. Our entry will be difficult."

"East and west," said Shiala.

"Yes. Here and here," Hiaras pointed out the positions. "Ixion and Lynx will take point to detect the traps and lay out a safe passage. Do not disable the traps. The hunters are not tracking by night so that is the opportune time to slip in."

"Why aren't they tracking by night?" asked Ixion.

"The Nagone Forest is home to a predator that even batarian hunters know they can't go up against. Especially a Daxian in the night."

The commandos grinned. Miona looked feral as if relishing the thought of going up against the alpha predator on Thessia.

"Let's not get overconfident," Hiaras said with a reproving look at Miona. "Batarian hunters have keen sight. Make certain your equipment are not reflective. Do not use your omni-tool until you have located Tarvia and the children. Batarians can be vicious in close quarters. If they can, they will stick a poison dart in you. They can be difficult to separate if they get in their defensive form of fighting back to back. Avoid contact with them if possible. The geth have positioned a sentry probe in synchronous orbit. Whichever group find Tarvia and the children, send this light sequence with your omni-tool."

Hiaras transferred the sequence to their omni-tools. "A geth drop ship will pick you up and release a bright sky display to inform the other team to pull out immediately. Now-" she braced her hands on the table. "If contact with the hunters cannot be avoided, take them down as fast as you can and remove their omni-tools. If they're not killed, immobilise, hide them as best as you can and transmit this set of light sequence."

She transferred over another set of code to them.

"What will happen?" asked Miona.

"Our extrication window will become smaller. In two hours, once that sequence is transmitted, the remaining commandos on surveillance will remove the batarians at the students' camp. Geth troopers will move in, locate the dampening devices and remove the hunting packs. It is up to us to reach Tarvia and the children as fast as possible once the packs realised what have happened.

It would not be easy, considering the huge terrain but Liara and Shiala were determined to succeed.

"Another danger we have to watch out for is mutated fauna," Hiaras warned. "The latest survey for Nagone Forest was eight months ago. Nothing unusual was found. That may have changed so keep an eye out for any unusual nocturnal behaviour."

"Take nothing for granted," Shiala added. "From the smallest insect to the daxian."

Everyone nodded.

"My team will proceed from the western point. Shiala, your team will take the east. If there're no questions?" Hiaras looked around but no one said anything. "Pull your supplies from the crates-," she pointed to the boxes at the entrance, "and we'll get to our infiltration points. It's an hour to full night. Liara, Shiala, Miona, Lynx will be your fourth squad mate."

Lynx came up to them and offered its hand which they shook politely. They grabbed what they needed from the crates and returned to the skycar. Forty-five minutes later, they stood at the eastern fringe of the Nagone Forest.

"We can't transmit but our helmet comm will work if we stay close," said Shiala.

"Goddess grant us success," said Liara.

"Shall we hunt?" asked Miona with a hungry smile. Lynx only looked on.

The three asari looked at one another. "Let us hunt. They will regret going after the children," said Shiala. A predatory light gleam in her eyes.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
****Nagone Forest, south of the hill ridges****  
**

No glowing orb shared the span of the night sky with the stars. Nor was there any reliable source of light to be seen in the pitch darkness except for tiny wisps of light from animals and insects. It didn't bother Ghark. Complications were part of the hunt. The more challenging it was, the better. Dry, humid, arid, muddy and cold conditions, he and his pack mates had gone through them all. From critters to humans to reaper thralls, they had whetted their hunting skills. He hungered for more but he never thought he would be plying his trade on Thessia. Batarian hunting parties were not condoned by the asari on their homeworld. Not ever.

He had read of their alpha predators and itched to try the skills and the strength of his pack against them. Bring home rare trophies to decorate their walls and to sell. Pelts always fetch a high price. Unfortunately, instead of taking part of a rare opportunity to hunt on rare territory, they had to fulfill the feeble wishes of the caste sub-chief whose pact with the asari turncoat was offensive. She might have brought much profit to his caste before the Reaper War but her dealings with the TI was an abomination. No batarian worth his eyes would deal with a person of such depravity but it seemed the sub-chef's hatred of Shepard was too deep to ignore. Butcher was the sub-chief's name for her. The destruction of the Bahak System was never forgotten, never forgiven. The ache to carve a biting deep wound was too tempting to ignore.

Shepard's action should mean something to Ghark. It did. He recognised it was not done in animosity despite the years of conflict between humans and batarian. It was an act of futility. It did not prevent the invasion of Khar'Shan nor the other homeworlds. Khar'Shan would have fallen in on itself in another century if the Reapers had not arrived. That or crushed by the Council eventually. Many would scoff him if they knew of his own reading of the fate of the homeworld years ago which was why he held to silence.

The old leaders were useless, falling prey to greed and pride. They should have been more wise, more clever, more cunning. Their eyes should have seen further, played the shadow visions to their advantage. Instead they chose to posture and saw too near to themselves. If they had not let arrogance and pride overrule prudence, they would not have lost Council support, the embassy. His people would not have been isolated for so long, fighting to survive, fighting a stupid lonely battle against the humans, lost all their colonies and decimated to the point of extinction by the Reapers. Before the war, they were on even ground with the other races. Now they lagged so far behind they were in danger of being discounted. Inconsequential.

Instead of working and earning the keep to sustain their people, they were going to waste their time doing the bidding of an abomination trying to save her skin. Their trophies would not decorate their walls nor bring them any profit of any value or see the caste prosper. If word of what they did leaked, the position of their caste and the entire race would be damaged. Everything they toiled for would be gone in a blink of the eye. Did not the sub-chief realise there were no more Khar Hegemony? The common people rule now, not the elite of whom none was left. Nothing was ever the same. Change was their race's only hope of survival, of prosperity, not the stoking of hate.

Young soldiers now served on the Allied fleet under Shepard's command. An insult to the sub-chief and those who were still behind the times. They gnashed their teeth and closed their upper eyes whenever others spoke of it with pride and hope. They refused to see opportunities. Recognition of their service would bring more benefits, support, regained respect instead of pitying looks, insults and cruel jokes. It was a new era, new times. Those who refused to acknowledge the change were still continuing with the vision of stupidity. Their illegal operations brought in credits and supplies but for how long? It was not a long term profitable enterprise any more.

He shifted slightly in his sentry post, absently fingering the unit patch on his hardsuit. His pack was first in their caste. It meant nothing if they were discovered. They would lose everything. He snarled softly. No, they would lose all. Stupid sub-chief. He looked around him again. There was no sound, no light from the dark surroundings. His packmates slept soundly.

Were their quarries sleeping too? Three children and an adult. The other packs thought of them as easy prey. Ghark didn't think so. He stared into the darkness and wondered if Shepard herself would appear. What would he say to her?

**East of Nagone Forest**

Lynx found the traps easily and guided the group through safely without triggering any. To prevent accidental trips should they returned to this particular entry point in a hurry, small beacons were planted. They entered the forest with Shiala taking point once they were in the clear. Liara and Miona flanked her with Lynx on their tail. None of their equipment or hardsuits emitted any light, allowing them to blend in with the darkness around them. Lynx could see its companions and surroundings outlined in amber through his thermal scan. To the asari trio, they did not need to rely on the visual scan of their helmet visors to see where they were going. The forest was alight to their eyes and senses. The aura from trees, leaves, bushes, insects, vines, moss, small animals gleamed faintly. They could smell the heavy essence of the soil and plants through their half closed helmets. Hear the soft swish of their footsteps against leaves and branches, the rustle of leaves in the breeze, the tiny chink cnink of night lizards, the zrik of night birds as they hunt their prey, the soft bop bop of rodents, the buzz of tiny wings.

It would take them the better part of the night to make it to the ridges since they were not hampered by younglings. They moved cautiously, taking care not to push against bushes too roughly. When they came upon a stream, they paused. Behind her darkened visor, Shiala identified the strand of the stream. It was one of many underground water sources from the hills. Itwould lead them straight to the ridges. Rather than speak aloud, she gestured her intent to the others who were waiting for her direction. They set off at a brisk pace. It would take them a few hours to reach their destination if nothing obstructed them.

**Nagone Forest Ridge**

It wouldn't have been so bad if there was a moon. However there was no natural satellite around Thessia so everything was in darkness. Davi could see the occasional tiny biotic flashes from tree lizards when they leaped to catch elusive prey. The intermittent biotic flickers from insects. Much like the fireflies of Earth, mom had said. All those minute sparkles were not enough to illuminate the dark. It frightened Davi though she tried not to show it to the others. She knew her sisters and Tarvia could see the things around them. Mom could too even though she was human like her. She said it had something to do with the special bond with mother Liara and Shiala. Davi didn't quite understand it at first. She could "hear" her asari mothers and her sisters when they touched her. Then mom had said it was something like borrowing their "eyes" to see except that it was permanent with her. She understood that somewhat.

She knew her inability to see in the dark slowed them down the previous night. She tried to make up for it during the day but it was tiring after trekking through the night with no sleep. With the on coming summer, it was hot too. The heat became more bearable when they finally reached the first ridge. That was in the late afternoon. They had rested in the shade of an outcrop. Haseine Tarvia had told them to sleep and not to move away. The last she remembered was watching Tarvia moved from one high point of the ridge to the next, looking down into the valley. Searching for the people who wanted to hurt them?

When she woke up, it was night again. She could differentiate which patch of blackness was the night sky from the thousands of twinkles. The ground was rough and like ice under her. She felt cold inside. Where was everyone? The touch on her arm gave her a fright but she calmed down in the next second when she felt Delenn's light mind touch. A ration bar was pressed into her hand and a slim bottle.

_Haseine said you must eat when you wake._

Someone huddled close to her. Estia. Delenn kept her hand on Davi's arm as she ate and drank.

_What is happening?_

_Haseine spotted groups in the valley. She thinks they are the people who want to catch us._

_Does she know who they are?_

_No. Haseine is sleeping now. She said to wake her once you have finished eating._

_Do you know what time is it?_

The glow of the omni-tool startled Davi. She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

"Haseine said not to use the omni-tool," Estia said before adding plaintively, "I want to go home."

Delenn peered at her omni-tool. "It's 3.40 am."

"You better turn it off," said Davi as she finished the last bite. The amber glow vanished, leaving phantom light spots before Davi's eyes. Something was shaking her leg. It was coming from Estia. Davi realised it was fear, not the coolness of the night that was causing Estia to shake. She hugged her little sister, patting her back to comfort her. It was a wonder Estia wasn't crying and wailing. Perhaps she was too frightened to do so. Perhaps Haseine had something to do with it.

Delenn added her own hugs. "We'll get home. Our mothers will come and get us."

"I want dad." The wobble in Estia's voice warned the other two she was about to howl. That would not do. They hugged her closer, murmuring reassurances to comfort her and themselves.

"Shall we wake Haseine?" Davi asked softly after Estia was calmer.

"She was up for a long time." For a whole night and the day, they knew. "I think we should let her sleep some more," Delenn suggested uncertainly.

"What about..," Davi began to ask before she stopped herself, unwilling to rouse more fear in Estia.

"She said she didn't see them moving. I think they're sleeping too."

"Oh, if they're sleeping, we should let Haseine sleep some more," Davi agreed.

**T'Soni Estate**

Aethyta sipped slowly from the cup of tea in her hands as she sat at her desk in her room, looking through the forums on her console. Of special interest were the discussions on Miona. Most were pointless topics of no relevance. A few were pragmatic speculations on the consequence and effect of Miona's integration into the main stream. It was a good thing emphasis were placed on the rogue organization, Cerberus, for the experiments on her. It was also fortunate Miona was rescued on Omega. The testimonies from the survivors picked up with her placed greater weight on Cerberus's intention to augment their ground forces with aliens as cannon fodder. With nothing to connect Miona with the TI, the stubborn groups trying to shape a solid case against the Assembly for their policies in the Thessian TI Conflict didn't have much to build on.

The predicted reaction when visuals of Miona appeared had come and gone. She didn't look much different when Shepard first picked her up from Omega. Her colouring had run to blue-black with faint but discernible facial markings and the eye catching sprinkle of 'star dust' along her crest that ran into a silvery branching of thin 'veins' along her spine. No one knew what that meant for her biology. Other than the regular medical checkup, the government kept to their agreement; no in-depth medical analyses without the changeling's approval. Her eyes roused the most apprehension since they looked so much like those of Reaper thralls.

With Clan T'Riest formally and publicly acknowledging Miona. With the Assembly making no attempt to hide the fact that they allowed Miona to live on Thessia for the past eight years, these assurances calmed the populace. Fears of a violent spree of killings had mostly died down. It helped that she was living with Shepard and her family. If Shepard accepted her, there was nothing the rest could pick on. Most agreed with the interpretation that Miona was a victim, that she wasn't dangerous and that she deserved to be recognised.

Sympathy and curiosity abound. Thousands of emails promptly deluged Miona. The changeling was gratified, then annoyed before disgust set in with some of the less than unpleasant aspects of dubious intentions. Before, she had to mask what she was in fear of rousing panic whenever she went out. Now she had to mask to avoid the crowds that would inevitably besieged her. The poor youngling didn't know how she should deal with it. A good sign she didn't like all the attention.

Satisfied that nothing was going to impede Miona's prospects and development, Aethyta moved on to the files her assistants had sent. Although she tried to pinpoint the culprits behind the kidnap attempt on Liara eight years ago, there wasn't much to go on except that they were likely asari. Forced to evacuate to the Citadel by the TI attack then, there was no time to investigate. When they were allowed to return to Thessia, all traces of the assailants were removed. Bodies and the wreckage of their skycars had vanished. Someone also triggered an extremely heavy EMP field within the mansion, wiping out all electronics. Video footage of the attack was destroyed. Everything, from wiring runs to the security systems had to be replaced.

With no clues, it was difficult to track down the masterminds who enlisted the mercenaries. She would have liked to point the finger at Trisio but everyone knew of the bad blood between them. It was all too easy to arrange evidence pointing to Trisio's involvement. On the other hand, she could not dismiss it either. What better way than to hide in plain sight? If it was not Trisio, it was near impossible to pinpoint the source of the directing hand. For the batarians to surprise Hilia and the commandos so completely, there had to be a mole among the teaching staff.

She frowned at the personnel files of the staff. They were secretly vetted when the time came to send the children to school. No one passed with flying colours. Impossible when affiliations among the clans spanned thousands of years with the usual unpleasant to the dark rodents dangling here and there in corners. The fabric of the archive was so fragmentary they could only go on the endorsement of the clans. That sanction didn't turn out too well under the current circumstances. It highlighted a growing problem in the security theatre since the end of the TI Conflict.

The diminished numbers among the sub-clans saw an increased inter-clan struggle for authority such that harmful personalities that would never have returned to Thessia now illicitly did so. As long as they voted for their patrons, they would remain shielded until they did something criminally stupid. Some proved they lacked the control and cunning to lay low. Like driftwood, these threw themselves up not long after the end of the TI Conflict. That left the shrewd rogues to silently form the network of their operations, feathering their nests and consolidating their positions. Some of them were vicious and calculative enough to deem it well worth the risk to go against the T'Deynor, T'Soni clans and Shepard. If they were looking to deal a substantial mental blow to cripple their effectiveness to deal with future crisis the scum were thinking of initiating, this was their chance.

At least half the teaching staff had some connection to the T'Enaire clan. Putting down her cup, Aytheta considered the names before dismissing the idea of culling that half from the rest. She would have to wait for further insight from Hilia and the commandos. If they pulled themselves out of this one. The geth probes had detected hidden traps around the main site. They were most numerous in a room where she suspected Hilia and the rest were confined. One wrong move at the wrong time and all of them could die.

The intercom beeped softly. Without taking her eyes from the names, she reached over to tap on the answer key. "Yes?"

"Isheirae Shepard is on the line."

Effia wouldn't have bothered her unless Hannah specifically asked for her. "Put her through."

Aethyta took the few seconds for Effia to transfer the call to compose herself. Hannah wouldn't have gone for her unless she couldn't raise either Liara and Shiala. Effia would have told her a half truth to ward her off but knowing Hannah, she would be persistent.

"Hi Hannah," she said when the human appeared on the screen of her console. She knew immediately she made a slip; she usually didn't bother with polite greetings with Hannah or Shepard.

Hannah eyed Aethyta suspiciously. "Hi yourself," she returned affably. "What's this I hear about the kids in trouble?"

Aethyta affected a careless shrug. "Big enough to raise a hue and cry for their parents and small enough not to raise a tempest," she said easily. "It'll all be sorted out in no time."

"I see."

"Missed my face?" Aethyta feigned a leer when Hannah continued to look skeptically at her. "You'll get it right up in a few days."

Hannah stared hard at Aethyta. "Sooner than you think. I caught a faster ride so I'll be there in a day."

Aethyta pushed her face nearer the screen. "So tell me, do I look any older since we last met?"

"What're you trying to hide you speed rack?" Hannah demanded half humorously, half seriously.

"My wrinkles you big shot. My crest is getting all in a twist trying to keep everybody in line." Aethyta heaved a sigh and continued before Hannah could answer. "The kids will be ecstatic. "Are you bringing the surprise?"

"No. Since she's making a stopover at the Citadel, April said she'll buy it."

"I'll tell the kids you're arriving soon."

Hannah gave Aethyta a look that said she wasn't fooling her but she was letting it slide for now. After eight years of association, they picked up a lot of vibes on each other and they're not even bond linked. "I can tell you're busy keeping things under wrap."

"Takes one to know one. Big Shot," Aethyta grinned when Hannah only rolled her eyes. Hannah gestured a farewell before she ended the call. Aethyta sighed. So much for getting everything tidied up before either Hannah or April arrived. They could still do it in a day. She hoped.

**Nagone Forest, south of the hill ridges**

The flash of amber light on the ridge was a surprise to Ghark. It was tiny, easily missed if he wasn't looking at the ridge. It disappeared after a minute. An omni-tool. Someone was foolish to use the omni-tool. Not the adult asari. One of the children. They would have been warned not to use it. Inexperienced and disobedient. The latter an unfavorable trait among the young. In this case, it worked to the hunters' favour. He put the overlay of the map against the spot where he saw the flash and grunted. Several hours climb in the dark. He did not think he was the only one to see it. Some of the other hunting groups within range would have seen it too. He got up to wake his packmates. No time to waste.

**Nagone Forest Ridge**

When Tarvia woke, her inner clock told her it was about an hour to dawn and that she slept five hours. From the soft voices of the girls, she knew Davi had likely woken up for a while now. She wasn't pleased Delenn did not follow her instructions. She went to the lookout points she marked. The valley floor seemed quiet but she knew better than to rely on the premise that the people after them would cease tracking them in the night. There could be many groups, taking turns to track. Delenn handed her a ration bar when she returned to them.

"Did any of you see or hear anything?" Tarvia asked as she ate.

"Nothing Haseine," said Delenn.

"That's good," Tarvia said encouragingly. Though she did not reprimand Delenn, the girl disobeyed out of anxiety and concern for her, she knew the child could sense her displeasure. "Did any of you do anything besides resting as I've instructed?"

"We did as you asked, Haseine," said Davi.

"Davi woke up, ate and drank. Del checked the time, then we sat here until you woke up, Haseine," Estia piped up.

Tarvia's heart did a skip. "Checked the time?" she asked casually. "How?"

"My omni-tool. I know you said not to use it, I'm sorry," said Delenn in a small voice. From Tarvia's tension, she knew she did something terribly wrong.

"When was this?"

"It was 3 a.m." said Davi, her hand reaching out for Delenn's to comfort her. She too, caught Tarvia's unease. "She used it not very long. Like a few seconds."

"I see," Tarvia said neutrally. She ate and drank more quickly. The sooner they were away from the ridge, the better. The glow from the omni-tool would not be missed. If the parties that hunted them were on the valley floor, it would take them a few hours to climb to their spot. "We have to move to safer grounds," she said as she stood up, brushing away crumbs from her pants. "Gather your things."

"Where are we going?" asked Estia, a faint whine in her voice.

It was clear the youngest was baulking at the idea of hours of more climbing and walking. Though the two eldest said nothing, Tarvia knew they felt the same way. The children were tired, afraid and wanted an immediate solution to return them to the comfort and safety of their family and home. It was tempting to bring up Shepard and her unwavering courage against adversities but Tarvia knew it was unfair and too soon to lay the inevitable burden on them. They were children, not adults. Once they moved out from the protective arms of their parents, they would find they would be weighed, judged, tried and compared against an uncompromising model of mettle, judgement and valor set by Shepard.

"It is not going to be easy but we must try our best to reach safety. Unless you would rather we all stay here and be caught?" Tarvia said instead.

"What would they do if they catch us?" Estia asked curiously.

"Locked us up of course," said Delenn. "Then they ask for something from our parents before they let us go home."

"Can't they ask our parents themselves?"

"If our parents could have said yes, would the bad people still want to catch us?" Davi said impatiently. "They must be asking for something bad that our parents don't want them to have."

"That is true," Tarvia agreed. "We must make sure the bad people cannot use us to make your parents do something they don't want to do."

"Is it like the time Druga took my toy to make me give her my sweets?" asked Estia.

"Yeah, something like that," said Delenn. She bit her lip as she recalled a favourite holo series. "Maybe they'll ask our parents to do something bad to get us back. Remember what Iopa did in Gack's Rangers?"

"Ooh, I hate Iopa," Estia said fiercely. "She's so greedy and always thinks she's so smart. Why does she always get away with-" her voice began to get louder as she vented her disgust with the character. Delenn and Davi shushed her immediately.

"There could be a Iopa behind us, do you want to get caught?" asked Tarvia.

"No," Estia returned stoutly.

"Then let us get away as far as we can, shall we?"

Estia did not demur when Tarvia took her hand. Delenn and Davi pulled on their packs. Grasping each other's hands, they followed Tarvia and Estia along the ridge. The sooner they were off the ridge, the better. There could be enemies already on their way up. Tarvia hoped they wouldn't encounter any on their way down. She watched the faint field of energy generated by organisms in the soil as they worked their way down carefully.

Davi didn't know how it happened. She could have sworn she was following Delenn very closely. With just a short pace between them, how could she possibly mis-stepped? She couldn't help yelping when she felt her foot slipped and herself falling. There was a brief tug on her hand. Delenn was trying to stop her fall when she realised what was happening but she was already overbalanced and sliding. There was a confusing jumble of sound as she slide down the ridge. Something struck her, she bounced off something and slide again. It seemed she was tumbling a long way before she felt a drop. Her heart nearly stopped at the thought she was falling to her death and cried out in pain when she bounced hard against a surface. Someone cried out as well. It was several seconds before her confused senses steadied.

She coughed. The air was choked with dust. It smelled musty and stale. The ground was thankfully firm and flat under her. Did Delenn fall with her? "Del?" she called softly. Her voice sounded muffled. Was she in a hole? Something was falling softly on her. She reached out. It wasn't wet. It felt crumbly and smelt like earth. Soil?

Someone coughed. "Here."

Davi reached out blindly towards Delenn. "Can you see me?"

"Yes." Delenn pushed herself upright painfully and reached out. She touched Davi's hand, feeling the rush of relief from her.

"Do you know where we are?"

"I don't know. I can't see anything," Delenn said uncertainly.

"What?" Davi was startled. "What do you mean you can't see anything? Your eyes are opened right?" she said with a panicked thought that Delenn was injured.

"My eyes are fine. I can see you but this place-" Delenn turned her head, hoping to see some sort of glow. "I don't see anything."

"Do you think we're still on the ridge?"

"I don't think so. Maybe we fell into a hole or tunnel." Delenn stretched out her arms and encountered emptiness. Were they in a big deep hole?

"I'm going to turn on my omni-tool," said Davi.

"But.." Delenn began to protest.

"I think it should be all right if we're in a hole."

Davi shielded her eyes as her omni-tool flared. Peeking between her fingers, she held out her arm. Two arm's length from her, Delenn blinked owlishly at her. As her eyes adjusted, Davi looked around them. The smooth dark walls was a clear sign they were not on the ridge. The soil continuously trickling down on her was from a crack in the ceiling. She moved away and stood up shakily.

"What is this place?" Delenn muttered as she got to her feet and stared around them. They were in a long corridor stretching left and right into the darkness.

"Looks like a tunnel." Davi reached out to touch the wall. Her fingers came away dark and sooty. "Someone made this. The walls are smooth."

"There is the hole we come in by." Delenn looked up at the crack. Turning on her omni-tool, she shone the light at it. "It's too high for us and I can't see anything."

"Maybe some rock or something dropped over it." Davi turned in her spot, checked her omni-tool and pointed. "The tunnel goes both ways. I think this side goes north-east, the other south-west."

Delenn stabbed at the comm button on her omni-tool. Nothing happened. "I can't call out. I hope Haseine and Estia are all right."

"They're further away from us. Maybe they didn't fall," Davi said hopefully before that her heart plummet at another thought. "If they fell too and didn't follow us, do you suppose they drop all the way down to the valley?"

They stared at each other, growing fearful at the thought that Tarvia and Estia could be seriously injured. Neither entertained the thought that both could be dead.

"Oh no," breathed Delenn in horror. "We have to get out of here. There has to be a door somewhere."

"Which way?" Davi waved her omni-tool in either direction of the tunnel. The wet glint on her arm caught Delenn's eye.

Delenn caught hold of the arm. "Are you bleeding?"

There was dirt and blood welling from scratches on her own arm, Davi realised when she looked. Her other arm was in the same state too. Her shirt was short sleeved so her arms were unprotected during the slide down the ridge.

"We have to get them clean up." Delenn shrugged off her pack and brought out the med kit.

"It's only scratches," Davi said dismissively. "We have to go find the others."

"We have to clean them," Delenn insisted. "Remember what the teachers said about bad things from the war still in the soil when they talked about the trek?" With a wet sterilizing swab, she began to clean away the dirt and blood.

"Ouch, that stings." Davi held herself still. "You're bleeding too," she observed. She leaned closer to examine Delenn's right temple. "I think you have a cut on your head."

"I know. You can help me with it after I finished."

They checked each other for additional injuries. Davi found grit lodged in Delenn's lower crest and used a brush from Delenn's pack to clean them out. It gave her queasy feelings to be prying and lifting the tentacles; she felt that she was hurting her sister although Delenn said there was no pain. She was relieved to see there was no cut injury when she carefully examined the crest, just some surface abrasions.

Half an hour later, they peered at the path they had chosen; the north-east side of the tunnel. Other than grit and dust, there was nothing to be seen. No light devices on the ceilings. Nothing. Just smooth walls. Holding each other's hands, they set off.

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
**The tunnel beneath Nagone Ridges**

Davi shivered. The chill permeating the tunnel seemed to fill her very bones. Wiping her eyes with her grimy free hand, she wished for a breath of fresh air for the umpteenth time. The dark of the tunnel and the stale air was oppressive. Breathing was difficult. She felt clammy, covered in layers of dirt and sweat. In the enclosed space, the failure of a bath for almost two days was sharply tangible. She wrinkled her nose. She smelled worse than a day of vigorous outdoor games. There was something else too. She wasn't sure what it was but she didn't like it. There was also a heavy fruity orange tang from Delenn.

Delenn's hand felt cool in hers. She didn't seem to be feeling the same discomfort but she knew better; her breath was as shallow as hers. The light from her omni-tool remained steady as the young asari held it out to light their way. The tunnel stretched on and on before them. An unending dark snake. They had probably walked for hours. It felt like hours to her. The only sounds filling the tunnel were their rasping breaths and the shuffle of their boots.

"What time is it?" she asked, unable to bear the heavy weight of their circumstance any more.

Drawing her arm nearer to her face, Delenn looked at the chrono. "It's eight fifteen."

"When did we fall, do you think?"

"I saw light along the horizon just before we fell so maybe an hour ago?"

"Do you suppose Haseine and Estia fell into a tunnel like we did rather than fall into the valley?"

Delenn stopped and looked at her, releasing her hand. "Are you saying they fell at the other end of tunnel we're in?" she asked, her voice rising in disbelief.

Davi gnawed her lower lip uneasily. "I don't know. Maybe they did."

"Why didn't you say so before?" Delenn said peevishly. "We wasted an hour getting here. Now we have to spend another hour to walk back."

Daci stared at her in surprise, stung by the accusation that she had created more problems with her failure to suggest the possibility. "How was I to know?" she shot back. "They could be at the end of this side or they could be at the other side." Another thought struck her. "Or maybe they didn't fall at all and they're still walking down the ridge, looking for us."

"Which is which?" Delenn's voice rose.

"I don't know!" Davi said with growing anger.

"You should have thought of it earlier."

"How is it my fault?"

"You fell!"

"Like I can see in the dark and know that the ground is going to give way!"

"We're always getting stuck at night because of you!" Delenn shouted accusingly. "Lagging behind, falling over, we never get to do anything great in the night festivities. I never won a single prize in any of the competitions because of you."

Davi turned white, then red. "If you didn't like it, why didn't you just say so!" she returned at the top of her voice.

"How can I say it when our mothers and dad said I have to look after you?!"

"They're not here and you don't have to look after me now so why don't you just take off?!"

They stared at each other, chests heaving. Davi dashed away the sweat from her eyes angrily without realising that she was crying until she struggled for breath. At the sight of her tears, a look of regret flashed in Delenn's eyes though she looked like she was on the verge of bawling herself.

"Sorry," she mumbled, blinking away the tears gathering in her eyes. "What do we do now?" She turned to look at the path in front of them and behind, the glow of her omni-tool flicking back and forth.

Davi followed her gaze, caught in a maelstrom of anger, fear, weariness and dilemma. "We could go back," she said uncertainly. She gave a start when Delenn suddenly sat down.

"We could and then find no one because they're at the end of this side or ..or whatever."

Davi sank down beside her on weary legs. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know," Delennn said miserably, hugging her legs with her arms. "If only we could ask dad."

"I wish she's here," Davi sniffled, tears falling freely. An arm crept around her shoulder. She flung hers around Delenn. They held on to each other and cried.

**East of Nagone Forest**

When the forest fell silent abruptly. Miona's senses went into hyper alert. Every fibre of her being immediately tense. Stepping around a bush, she froze when she felt she was being watched. Casting out feelers, she checked the stretch of space ahead and about her. The pull was stronger to her left. As she directed her gaze in that direction, she could almost detect the amorphous mass that was closely merged with the aura strands of a large cluster of shrub.

There was an air of watchful tension about it. She hissed softly to Shiala who was to her right. The commando stopped. Liara who was moving abreast caught Shiala's gesture to halt and ceased moving. Behind them, Lynx crouched down. Its thermal scan pinpointed and identified the same mass as Miona made the gesture for daxian.

*About nine metres ahead of me on the left * Miona added, fingers moving quickly.

*Are you targeted?*

*Yes*

Knowing Lynx could see her, she signalled for quick evasion with the daxian proximity gesture and leaped up into the lowest branch of the tree closest to her. From her vantage, she surveyed the surroundings more carefully. They were near the slope of the first ridge. The mass of trees were beginning to thin out several metres ahead. Not the ideal stalking ground for a daxian whose strength lay in hiding in profuse undergrowth, projecting mental attacks to confuse the prey before launching attacks to stun and inflict deep wounds with its claws. If the prey managed to avoid the claws, it would biotically pulled it closer. More often than not, once protective covers would suddenly turn into obstacles in the prey's addled desperate attempt at a fast getaway.

They were fortunate it was not directly in front of them. They would have received the blunt of its mental projection otherwise. Not having gone up against a daxian personally, she had no idea how they would fare against it. The huntresses who shared their experiences against daxians that roved too close to villages indicated the more experienced and older the predator, the more dangerous and unpredictable they were. Shaking off their projections was akin to facing an adept. Of the group, Lynx would be the only one unaffected. The danger it would face was physical attacks.

Why was it here? Was it hunting alone? If it had a mate, it could be waiting nearby. Double trouble. Perhaps the foreign scent of the bataraian hunting parties disturbed it. Attempting to take out the daxian would take too much time, make too much noise, drawing unwanted attention if one or two of the batarian hunting parties were nearby. She was certain at least one hunting party was within hearing range, being so close to the first ridge. They had to try to shake off the daxian. Fortunately, the predator was not a good climber. If they keep themselves above ground using the trees, they should be able to reach the open slopes of the first ridge without too much trouble.

She glanced down for Lynx. With its optic perceptor darkened, she could see nothing of the geth except a faint dull glowing outline, lost in the glow of life around them. They had arranged for it to light up when necessary. It shifted in a sinewy movement reminiscent of the geth heretic crawlers, flashed a muted sequence before springing into the tree it was standing at. It was gone so fast, the merest flicker of shadows, that she wasn't sure she had seen it moved at all.

Shiala turned back to Miona just in time to see her warning signal from two trees over. The daxian was creeping closer, still hidden as it presumed its prey was unaware of its presence. No time to lose. Moving as one, they leaped for the next closest tree. Shiala felt the brush of a strong projection, like a substantial breeze, when the predator realised its prey was moving to escape. A heavy rush on the ground. Thump! She looked to where the sound came from. There, at the bottom of the tree Miona was in. To her dismay, there were two daxians, not one. She could make out their lupine shapes, clawing into the trunk. She shook her head as confusion swamped her, her grip threatened to slip from the branch she was holding on to. Reinforcing her mental shields, she looked over to Miona anxiously.

The changeling wasn't trying to move away. She couldn't, Shiala realised. With two daxians right below her, the strength of their projection was enhanced. She was hanging on with all her will and strength. Any one else would have fallen immediately; a testimony of the changeling's strength. She pulled out her pistol. If she could distract them, Miona might be able to get away. She had to move off straight away after or she would be trapped in the same situation. As she prepared to shoot at the ground, a shadow charged from the tree behind her into one of the daxians. Not expecting the attack, the daxian crashed into its partner, throwing both a distance away. Instead of darting away, the shadow waited, with just the dimmest glow of light from its feet to indicate its position.

It was Lynx. Shiala held her fire, certain it was going to lure them away. She hoped the geth was faster than them. The daxians picked themselves up to face the intruder. For a moment, they stood there, confused at not picking up any mental energy. They paused when they saw the light. Projecting. Shiala could feel the heavy cloud of confusion rising like the wind from the creatures and watched with anxiety when Miona slipped further down. The predators' charge was abrupt but confident. The shadow darted away, back towards the forest. Shiala almost laughed when the daxians screeched to a shocked halt. Their puzzlement that their prey did not behave as expected was reflected in their shifting positions and questing snouts.

Minutes ticked by as the predators tried to make up their minds. It was taking too long. If Miona moved now, she might pull their attention back to her. Shiala checked Miona's position. A high pitch shrill of anger rang out from the predators. She looked down to see the daxians scrabbling on the ground. Lynx had apparently come to the same conclusion and charged at them again, knocking them off their feet. They clawed upright, only to be floored again. And again. Their befuddled fury were perceptible as the creatures struggled to get their bearings and their tormentor, shrilling loudly in their agitation.

Much as she would like to sit down and watch the show, they had to move away from this area. There was too much noise. Unavoidable given the circumstances. A glance at Miona. She was climbing up higher. Clearly, she had recovered. Shiala waited until the changeling leaped for another tree and another, putting distance between herself and the daxians. Once she was clear, Shiala leaped for the branches of the next tree. She hoped Liara was moving as well. Lynx would break off once they were away.

It wasn't easy. Unlike the ancestors of old, bough travelling was not a thing she often did. There was the chance of misreading her path and falling. Quelling the desire for speed, she made herself select her intended target carefully as she bounded from tree to tree, focusing fully on her task. The shrills grew fainter as the skirmish was left behind. Nothing more was heard as she moved farther and farther away.

Her breath quickened when the slope came into sight. There was no sign of the predators when she checked her surroundings. The sounds of nocturnal creatures had also returned. She dropped to the ground and waited. Liara appeared several minutes later, radiating anxiety. Miona took longer to appear. When she did, the strain and adrenaline of the past half hour was emanating off her in palpable waves.

Shiala touched her arm lightly. *Are you all right?*

*Yes* Miona returned tightly, still in the grip of the intense terror she felt when the overpowering pull of two minds slammed into her. The exaltation flaring bright that she overcame the challenge.

*Do you know if Lynx is following?*

*It is leading them away. I saw a batarian hunting party in the forest, heading for our previous position on the way here.*

Just what she was afraid of. Hopefully they would think the noise was made by the predators which might end up pouncing on the batarians instead.

*We'll wait fifteen minutes for Lynx. Rest*

Liara took up a sentry post facing the slope, alert for any movement. Shiala peered back into the forest, looking back now and then at Miona who was sitting with eyes closed. Getting herself back to a calmer state of mind, she noted with approval. The natural sounds of the forest remained reassuringly loud as they waited. Just when Shiala decided that they could not tarry any longer, the geth appeared. It announced its approach with an audible rustling of leaves that drew their attention and came into sight.

"The predators are presently preoccupied," it said to Shiala.

"Preoccupied?" she echoed in puzzlement.

"With a batarian hunting party investigating the noise."

An outcome she was hoping for. If the predators took out the hunting party, they would have one less group of batarians to contend with. She grinned and turned to the others. Miona was on her feet, calm and readiness clear in her aura. Time to get moving.

**The tunnel beneath Nagone Ridges**

The light from her omni-tool flickered. Delenn shivered. Partly from fear that her omni-tool could have been damaged from her fall and partly from the cold creeping up from the floor. Her stomach was rumbling emptily but she was too miserable to dig into her pack for a ration bar. Davi was a reassuring weight against her. Worn out by crying, she had fallen asleep. They both had. She looked at the tunnel. They had to do something. Decide where to go or they would be stuck in the tunnel forever. Perhaps to starve to death when they ran out of food and never to be found. She shivered again as she imagined she and Davi crawling along the tunnel and dying.

_No, Dad will come and find us. I know she will once she knows we're in trouble._

She shook herself to get rid of the images, rousing Davi who was resting against her. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Davi sat up and looked around. Her heart sank. It was no dream. A small whimper escaped her.

"You ok?" Delenn asked anxiously.

"I thought I was having a nightmare but it's all real."

There was nothing Delenn could add to that so she remained silent and looked into her pack. Several ration bars glimmered in their wrappings. She counted them. Eight. Davi would have the same number of bars as well. The water bottle jiggled when she shook it. About half full. The most important thing when caught in a situation with a shortage of food was to ensure a steady supply of water, dad had said. They would have to be careful with their water until they find a resupply. Her stomach rumbled audibly. She unwrapped one of the ration bars, broke it in half and nudged Davi who was hunched over.

"I'm not hungry," said Davi to the proffered food.

"I know. I don't feel like eating either but remember what dad said? Better to eat sparingly to keep your strength than to die in regret when you need it most."

"When did she say that?" Davi asked dully.

"Never mind. Eat." Pushing the food into Davi's hand, she waited anxiously until the other girl began to nibble on it slowly. She munched at her own bar. Slightly moist, it smelled strongly of nuts, as all ration bars do. It was tasty enough but not as good as the meals at home. Thinking of them made her homesick. She wished they were seated at the kitchen, eating one of Effia's mouthwatering stews or roasts and supping on desserts. Her hunger vanished, the bar dry and tasteless. She forced herself to finish it. Never waste food, dad had said.

"So where should we go?"

She looked up to find Davi staring straight ahead of her, her chin on her knees. "I think we should keep going down this way," she pointed to the path they were taking, "until we find something. If there's nothing, we go the other way."

Davi shrugged listlessly. "Ok," she said softly and then grimaced in discomfort. "I need to pee."

"We'll have to do it here." At Davi's horrified look, she added, "Do you see any toilets?"

Davi stood up and looked around. There were no corners or niches where she could have some privacy. After a moment, she went off a little way to one side of the tunnel and fumbled with her pants. Delenn chose a spot to one side and did the same. The pain in her belly that she didn't realise she was feeling, eased. Wrinkling her nose, she stepped away quickly when she was done. Davi joined her as she moved slowly off in the direction they were heading before the quarrel. They walked for another hour. Unaccustomed to the demands made on them, their feet and legs began to ache. They stopped for a brief rest, eating and drinking sparingly before moving on again.

The tunnel began to curve slightly, then turned sharply before sloping gradually upward. Were they close to an entrance? The air had grown even more unpleasant. Little prickles crawled up Delenn's spine. She wondered why. Just when she thought they would never find anything in the tunnel, Davi who was several paces in front, said softly, "I think there's something ahead. On the ground."

Delenn squinted. "What is it?"

Davi didn't answer. It was too far away to make out what it was other than an unnatural heap. She picked up her pace at the thought of finding something that they could use to get out. Her strides lengthened. "Looks like a ..," she began to say when she reached the grey lump. Her voice died away. She halted as she stared uncomprehendingly at the thing on the ground for several seconds. When it dawned on her what it was, she turned to run, screaming, "This is the wrong way!" and crashed into Delenn who was just coming up. They fell to the ground.

"What? What is it?" Delenn demanded, frightened.

"We have to go!" Davi scrambled to her feet and ran back the way they came.

"Davi, wait!" Delenn shouted but the other girl vanished round the curve. She turned to shine the light from her omni-tool at the thing on the ground. At the sight of hollow eyes in a shrunken face and a dark mouth frozen in a scream, she too took to her heels. She ran until her sides ached and began to seize up. Davi had come to a stumbling stop and was bent over, retching. Coming to a halt not far from her, Delenn panted heavily as she bent to ease the ache and the pain in her trembling legs. More than ever, she wished the air wasn't so stale. Her gorge rose at the thought that the air was so bad because of the rot from the dead body. She joined Davi in heaving up the contents of her stomach.

Her throat and nostrils burned when she was done. The air smelt worst. She dug in her pack with trembling hands for the water bottle and gulped down mouthfuls to wash away the terrible taste in her mouth. Pouring out some into her hand, she cleaned her face and felt better. She looked up when Davi coughed and saw her pale face was just as wet as hers.

"I'm not going back there," Davi said shrilly, visibly shaking. "We should head the other way."

"What do you suppose...it was?"

"A dead thing!" Davi shot back before looking back down the tunnel as if expecting the body to come shambling up to them. "I want out, out, out!" A frightened wail before she clapped her hands over her mouth, breathing fast.

Delenn felt like wailing herself and fought to control the riot of horrifying visions her mind was busily conjuring up. Stuffing the waterbottle back into her pack, she dried her face with a grubby sleeve before shining the light from her omni-tool back the way they came. Davi's cold hand slide into hers as they moved off. Neither of them felt like talking. They walked past the evidence of their toilet, grimacing at the smell. After a couple of hours, they reached the point of their entry. No more soil was trickling down nor could they see anything above, not even a speck of light. They moved on.

**Nagone Ridges**

There were signs on the rocks. Signs of the relieve of body necessity. A rough circle of cleared ground, with rocks and pebbles forming the border, at the bottom of a small outcrop. A place of rest. A small snatch of debris, silver foil trapped in a tumble of stones. Ghark picked it up and examined it closely. Wrapping from a ration bar. The prey had rested here for the night.

They were careful to take away with them the empty wrappers but carelessly left a strip. The footprints of their passage was clear. If it were just the adult asari, he doubted she would leave any telltales. With three younglings, she did not have the time to hide the evidence.

What was the point after all? She would have found one of them was disobedient and hunters would soon be on them. He tossed the sliver of wrapping away and surveyed the ridge. There was only one way to go for an ill equipped party, take the trail down to the next valley. One of his packmates, Qan, standing at the edge of the ridge, grunted softly, "The prize is moving out of our reach." Disappointment and disgust clear in his voice. Ghark moved to survey the canopy far below. He saw what Qkan meant. There were movements he could discern through gaps in the forest canopy, not one of stealth but of purpose. Five individual motions he picked out easily from his elevated position in the daylight.

It could only be Vakai's pack. Only they boasted of five instead of four in a pack. Tradition and prudence called for two to back each other up if the pack had to separate but Vakai scorned having a partner. The best hunter needed not a partner, he had declared, and had proven it in the biennial Blood Hunt ever since he earned his first pelt. Vakai had won every competition until the Reaper War. It was no secret he had help from corrupted parties. With the elites swept away, Vakai failed to claim any prize in the last six years. He had enough pull to call in favors however, to be included in this hunt.

How could Vakai resist? The prize the asari abomination promised was enough to buy the best equipment on the market and more to spare for good lodges back home. Even enough to help those in need in the clan. Ghark doubted Vakai would spend any of it on his clan. No, he would spend it buying favors and followers. Ghark stared down at the canopy contemplatively. Ill luck for the prey that Vakai was stationed in the north and so close to their position.

"It doesn't look like he has found the prey yet," said Qan. Behind them, the other two members of the pack, Kindak and Flin only listened but did not join the others at the edge of the ridge or the conversation. They knew better than to let their guard down.

"He will soon."

"Pursue?" Qan looked at his leader. Should they continue to track knowing they would not be the ones to find the prey? They could wait for Vakai to report that he had them but he didn't think Ghark would wait. It was obvious this hunt sat ill with him. If he had a choice, he would have refused it. In this, the rest of the pack was in accord. Honor and respect, a debt owed to the sub-chief forced their leader's acceptance but he wasn't about to tamely follow the dictates of the hunt. Of that, Qan was certain. Ghark wasn't ready to share yet whatever it was he had in mind but Qan was confident it would only bring fortunes to the pack and the clan. He and the rest were ready to carry out Ghark's orders.

"Yes. We'll follow the prey's tracks and see what we find when we reach them."

Qan gestured to the others and followed Ghark down the trail. He kept his eyes on the path, the signs of their quarry clear. Kindak and Flin made no effort to check the trail, they were watching their back trail and outcrops. They did not think anyone would be lying in wait for them but they never took anything for granted. Not long after, Ghark signalled a halt and crouched over a small part of the ridge edge that broke away. He pointed to four narrow furrows that could only be left by dragging feet. Qkan leaned over. Two broad disturbed tracks were marked along the slope. Two of the prey had fallen. Not the adult, the tracks were not big enough.

"Two might be dead, " Ghark murmured, eyes narrowed as he considered the implications of the discovery.

"Slope is uneven, they could have survived and landed somewhere below," Qan suggested.

Ghark nodded in agreement. It had happened before. "Kindak, Flin, rappel down and see where the two went to. If you find their trail, follow and bring them down to the valley. If their fall was not broken, proceed to the bottom." He looked at Qan. "We will track the other two."

Bending immediately to their task, Kindak and Flin brought out their climbing gear from their packs. Ghark stayed a while to make sure their pitons were firmly secured, watched them began their slow descent before moving down the trail with Qan. As the elevation fell, he lost what little sign there was he could see of Vakai's party. A few hours later, they were at the valley. As Qan silently moved through the trees, Ghark paused and looked along the slope of the ridge for signs of the other two and grunted in satisfaction when he saw them halted midway, digging at the surface. They had found traces of their prey. He turned to see Qan had returned and waiting for him. Vakai's party was not far away then. The moment he saw Ghark's attention on him, Qan flicked a series of silent signals; Vakai had made camp and posted sentries.

It was too early to make camp so it could only mean Vakai had found and taken two of the prey. Knowing Vakai, Ghark had a very good idea what he would be doing. He gestured to Qan to wait as he considered his next move. One that he had already thought over long and hard ever since he knew what the hunt was and which packs were taking part. A gamble but worth it if he won.

"We will visit Vakai," Ghark said softly. He saw Qan's eyes widened. A light shone in them as he nodded. So his pack expected him to rewrite their hunt. They would follow his lead. He was pleased.

Qan followed silently as Ghark strolled towards the camp. They did not bother to hide their passage. Rather, they were loud at it. The nearest sentry would see them and report to Vakai. It didn't take them long to reach Vakai's camp. As it was not a blood hunt, there were no tents and no campfire. The only sign it was a camp were the packs and bedrolls tucked behind shrubs or hung high in the trees. There was only Vakai and one of his packmates standing in a small clearing. Next to them, the adult asari and the youngling. The asari was already stripped and staked spreadeagle on the ground. The youngling was lying quietly nearby, seemingly asleep which was odd, hands and feet bound.

Ghark's eyes narrowed at the device in Vakai's right hand and nearly spat in contempt. They were hunters, not slavers. Vakai soiled the rich tradition of the hunt using it. From the blood running down the asari's temple, Vakai had already made some headway. Yet, she made no sound. Her eyes were closed. In meditation to ward off the pain. Ghark knew the asari had very good mind tricks but even they couldn't last long against the mind probe. Some were known to will themselves to die. He did not think this one would, not when she was responsible for the younglings. She would fight for the chance to free herself and her charges.

Vakai pretended not to notice the two as they walked up to him. He examined the mind probe in his hand instead.

"Vakai," Ghark said coolly. He was relaxed and made his stance clear he was there to talk to the unseen sentries.

"Ghark." Vakai said casually but did not look at Ghark. A calculated insult. "You can tell the others the hunt is done."

Did he think him a lackey? Ghark didn't bother wasting his breath on conversational niceties. He went straight towards his objective, lowering his head slightly. "I challenge you for prey possession."

Vakai's head snapped around. Two pair of eyes stared at Ghark incredulously.

* * *

**Chapter Four**  
**Thessia, Nagone Ridges**

"TaKIjawo! Kagke Gahchar!"

The ritual challenge rang around the clearing. Ghark waited. The rest of Vakai's scouts could not be seen but they were watching. He hoped the words of the Ever One were enough. That they were sharp enough to recognise this was a legitimate dispute. They were hunters, not slavers. They were the claws of an abomination, on an abominable task they should never have taken. He waited. Not a word of protest was heard. Vakai's packmate, Laqai, was focused on his pack leader.

Vakai was almost bubbling with fury and outrage when he finally summoned his voice to break the silence around the clearing. He spat out the ritual acceptance but knew he lost prestige by taking so long to answer. It made him appear unconfident and false in his deed. That he was not the only one to be so surprised was no excuse. The challenge of claim rights over prey demanded a swift response. The glower in his eyes when they formally exchanged the acceptance ritual promised a slow and painful end for Ghark.

Ghark disregarded the glower. He grudgingly admired Vakai's control in not allowing his rage to take control. If Vakai were undisciplined, he wouldn't have survived or gained the reputation that he had. That didn't mean he couldn't nudge Vakai over the edge, he just had to find a way to do it.

Qan stepped up to inspect Vakai for extraneous weapons. Other than heat blades, the contenders could carry nothing else for the fight, not even their omni-tools. The mind probe device was tossed aside before Qan could confiscate it. Other weapons followed though Vakai made sure to hand them over to his second, Laqai. The sentries kept themselves out of sight as they still had their duties. Having divested himself and handed over his equipment to Qan, Ghark stood at ease as Laqai checked him over. Over Laqai's shoulder, he saw Qan's tiny signal. He found nothing suspicious on Vakai.

They stepped away once the inspection was over to a clear patch of ground they agreed on. Facing each other, they blandished their daggers, activated the blades and plunged them into the ground at their feet. They turned away from each other, drawing the blades through the soil. It melted, leaving behind a charred line as they each moved in so many steps and direction as tradition dictated. When they met again in the center, they were standing in their own drawn semi-circles. Their own arena. Only one would leave victorious.

Qan and Laqai each stood at the opposite arc of the circles. Laqai on Ghark's, Qan on Vakai's. Their job was to watch their packmates' back and to interfere if foul play was suspected. Tradition demanded equal contest but it was not the absolute law. Tricks could be played, even in a surprise challenge such as this one. If caught, the stain would blight both cheater and clan. Looking into Vakai's furious eyes, Ghark knew his opponent would cheat and that he would be at his most cunning. The stakes were too high for Ghark to fail. He could not afford to fail. He brought up his blade.

**Citadel  
****Tiberius Tower**

Leaning back in her chair, April contemplated the list of officers she drew up in accordance to the unexpected proposal brought up at the Council and Military Conference. Most of them were in the VAF since its inception, forming the valuable core of the task force that made it so successful. It was a different tale in the founding year. With everyone stamped with their own brand of SOP, their inherent prejudices and idiosyncrasies, their own demons to iron out, the unbelievable fatuity in conduct, the newly born fleet struggled for an entire year in Citadel space to get into shape before stepping foot in the Attican Traverse.

Their mettle was immediately tested in numerous clashes against several pirate factions that had formed after the war. Despite holding the shorter end of the stick, the pirates were cunning and stubborn, unwilling to relinquish their hold on colonies and territories they had claimed in the six years when the central homeworlds were busy stamping out the TI. Nevertheless, they were destroyed or pushed back into the backwater zones where they were kept at bay. Ineffective operating procedures that appeared in these operations were revised and rewritten. Incompetent officers were weeded out and replaced. In the years that followed, fleet operations smoothed out and became cohesive.

Shifting some of the seasoned officers over to the second VAF fleet that would be assembled within the year would leave her short-handed. Nothing that she couldn't handle. The officers more than deserved their promotions and command slots. Other than ensuring the mandate of the VAF continued to spread and thrive, the increasing workload of maintaining trade routes, traffic security and patrols would be spread around. That would please the growing number of Attican Traverse colonies clamoring and pestering for more VAF presence against the insistent resurgence of pirate presence. An anticipated consequence to a booming and expanding galactic economy.

She nodded emphatically to herself as she looked over the list again. It would do. The junior officers that would take up the slack were ready for heavier responsibilities though there were a couple that weren't quite cutting it, scrapping through with adequate performance of their duties. Passing the new bar would be their trial of fire. She signed off on the list, encrypted it and sent it to Fleet Admiral Actanon of VAF. She glanced at the chronometer. Two hours before she was to board the Asari cruiser, _Kelsare_, for the trip to Thessia. The mail box was surprisingly bereft of the replies she was expecting when she checked it. That was decidedly odd. What was taking up Liara and Shiala's attention?

The unexpected soft knock on the door frame of the bedroom took her out of her musings. The housekeeper, Lerae, walked in when she saw April shifted focus to her. "You have a visitor, Shepard. The batarian ambassador, Tariak," she said.

"What?" April glanced at the screen of her desk console in puzzlement. Had she forgotten an appointment?

"He apologise for the inconvenience and insisted it is imperative that he speaks with you."

"That's what he said?" April said with slightly raised eyebrows.

"His manner conveyed urgency and anxiety," Lerae revealed.

April nodded. Lerae wouldn't have allowed anyone to enter the apartment easily, especially without an appointment, unless she was certain it was important. A matron in her late second cycle, she wouldn't have mis-read the batarian ambassador. Closing down the desk console, April went out to the landing and looked down at the lower living room as she moved to the stairs. The ambassador was standing near the sitting area, his gaze fixed on the fireplace. His posture was stiff, his hands clenched into fists, his upper eyes blinking rapidly. Larae's evaluation was dead on target.

She had met the ambassador on a few occasions at public and political functions. Unlike the arrogant and belligerent batarians of old, he was open to establishing alliances with an old nemesis. His dealings were unassuming and genuine. It took some time for the galactic community to get used to a different kind of batarian.

"Ambassador Tariak," April greeted when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "I apologise for not receiving you personally." She did not offer her hand for she sensed he would not take it. Lerae who followed her stood silently nearby.

He bowed, upper eyes lowered, his right arm held against his chest with spread fingers. Not a good sign. He was presenting himself to her as a supplicant. A humble greeting none outside of Khar'Shan would receive from any batarian before the Reaper War. The batarians encountered beyond their original homeworld often belonged to the higher hierarchy. With all of the upper and ruling class perverted by the Reapers, those who survived the war were the lower working class, the poor and the slaves on surviving colonies along with the remnants of soldiers and ships. Of which only a scarce handful remained.

Bound to obey and under restrictions, the survivors suddenly found themselves without any overseers. Their fate in their own hands. They made the practical choice and appealed to the Council for aid. A new homeworld, Shai'Kan, was founded for Khar'Shan was lost. It would remain that way for decades, perhaps centuries. Since then, the batarians worked hard to rebuild, revive their population, their economy and regained their place in the galactic community whose fractional views turned to grudging admiration for their uphill endeavor. If there was one aspect the present batarians had not changed yet, it was their ingrained custom of abasement. Standing tall and assured had yet to percolate into their psyche.

"The mistake is mine for I have not informed you of my intentions," Tariak said, straightening slightly but his upper eyes remained lowered.

She doubted he would sit down. "What is it that you wish to discuss?"

He seemed to shrink at the question. "I received a message from the chieftain of clan Gronagh a few hours ago. Some of our hunting packs are currently on Thessia, on contract with an abomination to..," he bowed his head, "take hostages of your own kin."

For a long moment, April stared at him in disbelief. When it finally hit her what he was saying, her eyes snapped to Lerae whose gaze went to hers in shock and alarm. As quickly, April thought of Liara and Shiala's failure to send any communications for the last twenty-four hours. It had to be the reason.

"Take hostages of my kin, who?" she asked sharply, wanting to be certain.

Tariak took a deep breath as if to brace himself. "The children."

A chill rippled down April's spine. Anger and suspicion filled her. Whatever was planned, it had to have happened already on Thessia. Aethyta would have known. Why didn't she comm her immediately?

"Tell me what you know," she demanded.

"There remained among us who have not forgiven the actions at the Bahak System," Tariak said quietly. "Their vision is fixed in the past, the desire for retribution burned without cease. When the asari abomination, with whom they had much association with in their pursuit of profits in the past made contact with them to enlist their aid to free herself from judgement, they saw it as an opportunity to strike. Arrangements was made to secretly ferry hunter packs to Thessia where they are to seize their targets. The chieftain of Gronagh came to know of this when their first pack leader contacted him before they landed on Thessia."

"When did the hunters reach Thessia?"

"They made planet fall thirty-six hours ago. The pack leader who sent the message indicated he complied with the order from his sub-chief out of owed favour but he would do his best to prevent harm to the children and extract them to safety. He also informed the chieftian where he had left evidence for an investigation."

"Who is this abomination you mentioned?"

"The abomination is one Trisio T'Enaire, presently awaiting final judgment on Thessia."

Hot rage flashed through Shepard but she stamped it down with effort as Tariak continued to speak. "The chieftain understood the consequences of such an action. The clan leaders were summoned to find out who was involved in such a course. The culprits have been taken into custody, along with evidence of their actions. The Council of Shai'Kan have been informed of the matter. I am here on their behalf to extend their sincere regret that a closer watch was not kept on these renegades. If there is any additional information, any aid I can give, I am at your service."

She knew what he was not saying. Once word got out, public reaction would greatly impact the batarians. If it was not resolved with the safe return of the children, the backlash would be a juggernaut stamp. She drew a sharp breath as she contemplated what would happen to them if any of the children failed to survive. Even if she refrained from publicly condemning the batarians, vilification from the galactic community would shatter all their recovery efforts. They would be pariahs, embroiled in a savage struggle to survive. They could devolve into a pre-tech civilization, mucking it out in the dirt. Prudent heads among the more moderate batarians knew this, especially Tariak.

There was no way he or the Shai'Kan Council could arrange for their own people to stop the hunters in time. The same applied to her too. Her temper cooled. Even if Aethyta did inform her, it was impossible for her to reach Thessia within a day. The ones who could help, she realised, were already there. She hoped Liara and Shiala came away successful in their mission. They had to, she did not wish to contemplate a negative outcome.

As if reading her thoughts, he said, "I can't offer much, only the assurance that my government assume full responsibility for this matter."

Such cooperation and acknowledgement was a far cry from the old Batarian Hagemony. There was nothing more she could ask of him.

"I appreciate your coming to inform me personally, ambassador," she said. "Your offer of aid is welcomed but optional at the moment. I presume the Shai'Kan Council will confer with their Thessian counterparts regards the transference of materials concerning the-" she couldn't bring herself to say the name, "-abomination."

"Yes, Raikarn. They will," he said with a firm nod, his relief that she was not going to hang him out to dry clear in his posture.

Her eyebrows twitched at the unexpected title. "Thank you. If you will excuse me, I have arrangements to make."

He bowed and backed away slightly before turning towards the front door. Not once did his upper eyes look at her. Lerae escorted him out and came back, the shock of the news glimmering in her eyes. "He offered you the rights of the overseer," she observed.

"They don't have much choice when they could get smear to the stone age if their one, my, only hope fails to do what he promised," April said as she climbed the stairs, taking two steps in a stride. Time to get updates from Aethyta.

"I'll have your duffel move to transport," Lerae said before walking into the kitchen to find her assistants.

**The tunnel beneath Nagone Ridges**

With feet that had been getting heavier by the minute, Delenn shuffled slowly along, one hand on the wall to support herself. She tried to keep the light of the omni-tool on the path before her but her arm trembled uncontrollably.

"I feel sick," she muttered.

Rubbing her eyes, Delenn peered at Davi. Between the dryness in her eyes and the amber light, it was hard to see what was wrong when her sister dropped to the floor, sweat glistening wetly on her face.

"I don't feel so good either," she admitted as she leaned against the wall of the tunnel. Her chest heaved slightly. "We have to continue." She waved limply at the black hole in front of them. A hole that stretched on and on for goddess knew how long. Davi retched suddenly. "Are you okay?" she said in alarm and tried to move towards Davi. Her limbs felt weak. It was so hard trying to keep moving for the past hour.

"I don't think I can," Davi gasped, coughed heavily and curled up.

"Davi?" It was difficult to breathe. Delenn coughed and gasped. The tunnel grew darker. What was happening? The light was dimmer too. Was the omni-tool going out? It shouldn't be. It was cold too. So cold. Dusty. So hard to breathe. She couldn't see Davi any more, only heard her wheezing. The struggle to draw breath. Or was it she herself? There was a growing pain in her chest. The ground under her cheek seemed to be vibrating. Why? She tried to open her eyes and could not. When did she close her eyes? The ground was drumming oddly, strange voices echoed.

Something big and hard was pressed on her face. She gasped when cool clean air flowed into her lungs. The pain in her chest eased slightly. Something lifted her as she gulped greedily at the fresh air. Whatever it was that held her began moving. Trying to open her eyes was an effort. Dimly, she wondered if a monster had discovered them and was bringing them back to its lair when she lose consciousness.

Confusion flooded her when she woke up. Opening her eyes, she froze in fright at what had hold of her. A large monster with a lumpy head. As if it knew what she was thinking, the head looked down on her. The light from her omni-tool shone on its face. She felt silly when she realised she was looking at a batarian. Grey white stripes ran along the upper ridge of his head.

"I'm Kindak," he said. "The air in the tunnel is bad. We're going to bring you outside."

"What about Davi?" she asked as she tried to sit up and look over his shoulder.

"Flin has her."

"Did Dad send you to find us?" She fingered the hard thing on her face. A breathing mask. She was feeling better but her eyes remained dry and it was difficult to keep them open.

"No."

"How did you know where to find us?"

"Your footsteps."

"Footsteps?" Why would he be following their footsteps if Dad didn't ask him? That sounded strange and incorrect to her. She shivered involuntarily.

"You are weakened. Rest," he ordered though not unkindly.

She fell silent, feeling the brush of air against her as the batarian moved swiftly through the tunnel. Her eyes closed as she drifted off into sleep. The next thing she knew, she was set on the ground. She opened her eyes to see light shining above her. They were back at the hole where she and Davi had fallen through. Kindak fastened something to his belt. A rope? Something pulled him up.

A second batarian who had to be Flin stood watching, Davi in his arms. At a signal she could not see, he fastened a sort of harness on Davi and attached a rope thrown down to him. Delenn watched with relief as Davi was pulled up. Flin bent to her and drew another harness around her. The rope came down again and attached to the harness. Flin held her steady as she was pulled up. She squeezed her eyes shut when she cleared the entrance. The light was blinding. A tug. She felt firm ground under her.

"Hold still, you're not safe yet."

Opening her eyes, she realised she was sitting on a slope. Below her, the rest of the ridge fell away sharply. She froze, understanding that she would fall to the valley below if she made the wrong move. Flin clambered up beside her. A brief discussion with Kindak which she could not follow. A touch on her shoulder. She looked up to find Kindak bending over her.

"We're going up." He pointed upward. "I want you to hold on to me."

He hoisted her up so she could put her arms around his neck as he fastened her harness to his own. A shiver shot through her when he activated the grappler on the rope. They could both go over if the rope did not hold. She tried not to imagine what it would be like and fought not to tremble. Beside them, Flin was making his slow way up with Davi secured to his harness. She couldn't see Davi's face but she didn't think Davi was taking the climb any better than she was. She held her breath when stones and soil rolled and crumbled under Kindak's feet but the rope held fast as he fought to keep his balance. Slowly, inch by inch they climbed until they reached the trail. With a grunt, Kindak released the lock of the harness before he set her down gently on the ground, away from the edge. Davi slumped down beside her, rasping noisily.

The breathing masks were removed. Delenn sneezed when she inhaled dust with the first breath of fresh air. Just as Kindak turned to Flin, a low voice to the right said, "Don't move."

The batarians froze. Delenn knew that voice and turned, seeking for the speaker. "Isae'ra!" she cried out joyfully when she saw Shiala. She would have tried to run to her except for the commanding look Shiala threw at her. A look that told her to stay where she was. It was then she saw the pistol in Shiala's hands pointed at the batarians. That confused her.

"Stay still, Fe'rla (children). Isae're (first mother) is going to lift you to her," Shiala said without taking her eyes off the batarians.

Delenn watched as Davi hovered in the air and floated past her. She remained motionless as she too, was raised into the air and pulled away from the batarians. Were they bad men? Perhaps they were the people who wanted to catch them. She felt stupid at once. Didn't Kindak say he and Flin followed their footsteps? Arms went around her. She knew whose arms at once.

"Mother," she said in relief, turning around to hug Liara tightly.

_Are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?_

_I'm not hurt. Davi and I felt sick earlier but_ {hastily at the surge of anxiety / anger} _it's not the batarians. We were trapped in a tunnel and it was difficult to breathe. They helped us to get out._

_I am glad that you and Davi are safe. It looks like you two have been rolling in mud._

_There's a lot of dirt in the tunnel, it was so dark and it smelled so bad. We couldn't climb out so we tried to look for a door. We walked and walked, it took so long. And_ {hesitates} ...

_And what?_

{shivers} _We saw something, a person. I think she's dead._

_It is all right. You are safe._ Liara murmured soothingly. "Stay with your sister," she said softly, placing Delenn beside Davi. "Feeling better?" She gently stroked stray oily hair back from Davi's face before handing them a cleaning pad each.

They wiped their faces eagerly. The moisture from the pads freshened them, removing the encrusted grit on their eyes and cleared away the grime.

"Yes. Is mom coming?" Davi asked hopefully.

"Yes. She will be happy when she hears that you are safe. That you are both safe."

"Where is Haseine and Estia?" Delenn asked worriedly for she saw no sign of them.

"We will find them, do not worry. You must be hungry."

Taking out two packets, Liara tapped the small button on the binding that held the packages and handed them to the girls. "Try it," she said to the queasy grimaces, not surprised they developed a distaste for dry rations. It would forever be associated with the harrowing experience they had. She smiled at the startled expressions on their faces when they tried the bars and realised it was freshly pressed grain, meat and vegetables, vastly different from the usual travelling rations. She passed them her bottle of water before turning to see how Shiala was doing with the batarians.

The batarians had stripped off their equipment and laid them down by their feet. At a gesture from Shiala, they retreated until they were six feet away. She tensed as Shiala approached the gear and examined them. This would have been the ideal moment for the batarians to jump her when she was distracted but they remained still, relaxed. She wasn't sure how to interpret that. Unknown to them, Lynx was cloaked, a mere metre away, ready to act at the slightest sign of trouble. Miona was stationed further down the trail, keeping an eye on the movement in the valley floor they had spotted on the way up.

Making no attempt to touch the gear, Shiala made a quick but thorough inspection before moving nearer to the batarians. "Names," she said to the one with grey and white strips on the sides of his head.

"Kindak, " he said.

"Flin," offered the other.

"What are your orders regards the children?" she asked.

"To find them if possible and bring them to the valley floor."

"And after?"

"I do not know," said Kindak.

"Turn around," said Shiala. "Hands together behind your backs."

She tensed when the batarians hesitated, exchanging looks between themselves before turning. With one eye on them, she used the omni-blade to cut up one of the ropes from their equipment before binding them. Her tension eased slightly once the last knot was fastened. It was too soon to think they were safe; she hadn't checked their persons and she wasn't going to.

"Sit, facing the valley."

After another glance at each other, the batarians did as they were told. Using her biotics to leap past the batarians, Shiala made her way to the small outcrop where Liara and the children were perched. Putting a finger to her lips when she reached them, she tapped on her omni-tool to link everyone to Lynx who was still cloaked.

"Any trace below?" she asked, watching the small screen of her omni-tool. A line of words appeared; "Confirm seven large and one small heat signatures."

"It has to be Tarvia and Estia. With at least one hunting pack and the other half of this two," Liara said softly.

"They should be expecting the two to join them soon. We have to strike," Miona declared. "I'll scout out their positions."

"I agree but you're not going alone. Lynx will go with you," Shiala said.

"Shall I incapacitate the prisoners?" Lynx asked via text.

"No, Liara and I can handle them. I may want to question them further once you locate the rest of their pack," Shiala said.

There was just a slight wavering of the air when Lynx moved off. Hardly noticeable unless one knew where to look for it.

"Mom, who's Lynx?" Delenn whispered.

"A friend. It's going to look for Haseine and Estia with your aunt Miona."

"Is Lynx a cat?" Davi asked.

"No." Shiala smiled softly before frowning. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked as she peered at Davi. The girl was looking very wan.

"I want to go home." Tears rolled down Davi's face. "I want mommy."

"I know, darling. Soon. She is coming." Gathering the girl into her arms, Shiala rocked her gently, patting her soothingly on the back. Liara turned to keep an eye on the batarians as Delenn hitched herself higher so she could see.

"What's going to happen to them?" she asked.

"Batarian hunting parties are not allowed on Thessia. They broke the law, they will be punished."

"Why are they hunting us? We didn't do anything bad."

Laying a calming hand on Delenn, Liara said, "It is nothing you have done. Someone wants to use you to threaten us."

"Who?"

Liara frowned, turning over various answers. Delenn glanced up at her curiously.

"A former member of the Assembly who is to face the Justicars soon. She does not want to acknowledge the wrongs of her deeds, her mistakes. She wants to run away but she cannot because she is not allowed to leave so she asked her friends to send the batarians to catch you. When she has you, she will try to make us do what she wants."

"Oh, then she has done something very horrible if the Justicars are going to judge her," Delenn said, eyes wide. "Is it because father is important? That's why she wants to catch us and use us?"

"Yes."

"Will their friends run off with Haseine and Estia?" Delenn asked worriedly.

"No, there are others watching besides us. Their friends will not succeed," Liara said firmly.

Putting her arms around Liara, Delenn asked hopefully. "Is dad coming?"

"She is," Liara said with certainty. She need not communicate with Aethyta to know April was on her way. She could feel it. She hoped her bondmate would not kick up a fuss once she saw all the children were safe. She looked down into the valley and prayed silently.

Down the trail, Lynx took point since it had the better detection gear. Miona tried her best to keep up for the geth was leaping from one small outcrop to another within seconds. A feat she could not emulate without revealing herself. She lost sight of Lynx rather quickly though its beacon showed up clearly on her helmet visor. Silently running imprecations through her mind, she glided down the trail. She came to rest against a shrub at the bottom an hour later, breathing slowly to calm her body rhythms as she checked the updated scan Linx sent.

The batarians were a mere fifty metres from her. Five were clustered close. Two were moving rather oddly, in a circle, with two extremely bright flares to their persons. There was a large heat signature and a smaller one on the ground near the five. They could only belonged to Tarvia and Estia. Neither was moving. They must be bound. There was a sentry near her position but Lynx had already taken him out. His heat signature lay on a branch high above the ground. No chance of his packmates finding him. Lynx, when she checked its beacon, was moving towards the sentry somewhere to the back of the group of five.

She tapped on her omni-tool. :Traps in my vicinity?:

:Cleared :

That took a load off her mind. Nevertheless, she moved cautiously as she sprang up the nearest tree and headed towards the group of batarians. There was the off chance Lynx could have missed some. The sound of active heat blades gave her pause as she made her approach. What was going on?

She climbed higher and soon found herself overlooking a small clearing. The reason why the batarians were clustered and why two of them were moving oddly became clear. A challenge. Of what, she wondered before dismissing it. Unimportant. She looked beyond and snarled at the sight of a naked and bound Tarvia. Was she badly injured? And Estia. The little one, lying on the ground and not moving. Was she hurt? She looked back at the batarians. Oh they were going to answer for whatever they did. She started when a message came up on her visor.

:Sentry eliminated. Clear sight of targets:

Should they attack now? The batarians were distracted by the fight and a distance from their captives. The fifth batarian not acting as the second was standing too near to Tarvia and Estia. He had to be taken out first. She would erect a shield over Tarvia and Estia before his mates reacted. She tapped into her omni-tool.

:I will sleep dart the others: Lynx sent.

:Give me five minutes to get into position: Miona returned.

At Lynx's affirmative, Miona moved to the best launching point she could find to tackle the fifth batarian. Measuring the distance between herself and her target, she ran the sequence she would take. It would be fast and simple. Just as she was about to signal Lynx, one of the fighting batarians screamed and staggered out of the arena, clutching a smouldering shoulder joint where his arm used to be. The victor followed, his intentions clear as he raised his blade. The second for the defeated batarian made to interfere but the others said something sharply to him. He fell back. Miona smiled mirthlessly when the wounded batarian made a pleading gesture. It wasn't heeded of course.

She blinked and scolded herself for getting distracted. The fifth batarian was now standing over Tarvia and Esta. Goddess. She eyed him and the rest. What would they do now? The victorious batarian said something and waved at the captives. She tensed when the batarian bent down. Her mouth dropped in astonishment when he removed Tarvia and Estia's bonds. Grabbing a pack on the ground nearby, he pulled out two blankets One he wrapped around Tarvia, the other around Estia whom he moved nearer to the adult asari. Miona sat back, astonished by this turn of events.

: Miona, do you wish to call off the attack?:

Shaking off her bewilderment, Miona took stock of the batarians' positions. Despite the change in treatment of their captives, she did not believe the batarians could be persuaded to surrender or hand over their prisoners. Her experience with them on Omega never turned out well. They could be playing some game of their own. They were a menace. Take them down and get everyone out. Questions could be asked later.

:On my mark:

The batarian standing over Tarvia and Estia never knew what hit him. He was out and down on the ground within three seconds. The other batarians were just turning toward the sound of his hitting the ground when Miona jumped to the closest batarian and knocked him out. Hands moving towards weapons stopped as their owners dropped limply to the ground. Sparing a second to check all were down, Miona hurried to Tarvia.

"Tarvia?" she asked anxiously when she saw the wounded asari's eyes were open. "We came as soon as we could."

"Where are they?" Tarvia tried to raise herself to look around. "The children.."

"It's all right." Putting out a hand to halt her, Miona said soothingly. "Delenn and Davi are up on the ridge with Shiala and Liara." Ripping open a medpak, she gently cleaned the wounds on Tarvia's temple and headcrest, applying temporary sealant to bleeding wounds.

"Thank the goddess they're safe. The little one-," Tarvia turned to Estia who lay silently against her, "-I tried to shield her mind before.." She closed her eyes. "I don't know how much she saw and heard."

"She's not injured," Miona said, more to herself than questioning Tarvia as she visually examined Estia.

"No, I don't think they hurt her."

"The prisoners are secured. They will remain unconscious for the next three point five hours. I have sent a flare signal to Shiala," Lynx said as it walked up to them.

When Tarvia tensed, Miona lay a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Tarvia, this is Lynx. It came with us to find you."

"Hello, I'm Lynx." Lynx crouched down, playing its sensors over Estia. "The little one has no injuries. You have tissue trauma on the left temple and the lower strata of the crestal lobe."

"How bad is it?" Miona asked anxiously.

"It is not too deep. A few days in hospital will heal the trauma. However, that is an estimated evaluation, not a professional medical assessment."

A smile twitched Tarvia's lips. "Thank you, Lynx."

"Once the others get here, we'll send a signal to the geth probe," Miona said. "Do you want some water?" She pulled out her water bottle.

"Please."

"I will take her," Lynx said when Miona lifted Estia. It cradled the girl gently. A geth cuddling a child was a decidedly odd sight but somehow reassuring to Miona.

Sitting up with Miona's help, Tarvia sipped from the water bottle, her worried gaze on Estia. "Goddess grant she saw and heard nothing," she murmured.

"You have done your best, Tarvia. It is up to the great consciousness to weave her path."

"May it be kind," Tarvia said hopefully.

Taking a look around the clearing, Miona decided it wasn't a secure area. There could be other hunting parties nearby. They could have been close enough to see the flare and moving towards the area to investigate. Moving Tarvia however was out of the question when she had head injuries. "It took us almost an hour to get down here. Lynx, can you run patrol?" she asked.

"Yes." Carefully setting down Estia beside Tarvia who hugged the slumbering child to her, the geth cloaked itself. They could hear its soft treads for a few seconds before it vanished.

Hitching the blanket about Tarvia more securely, Miona made sure both were comfortable before keeping watch a distance away, hidden in the trees. If any batarians showed up, she would be ready for them.

**Two Days Later**

The first thing April saw when she cleared the Alliance security checkpoint at the Kelice Spaceport was the familiar gaggle waiting for her. Hannah, Liara, Shiala and Miona and the children. The tension in her eased as her eyes swept over the small figures, their little faces bright and beaming. She was assured all were safe but it was one thing to hear and another to behold with her own eyes.

Two voices screamed out, "Dad!"

Another yelled, "Mom!"

Dropping her duffel on the floor, April opened her arms wide and went down on a knee to embrace the threesome rushing to her. She laughed at the usual jostling as the three tried to fling their arms around her.

"All right, one at a time," she chided, kissing each one on the cheek in turn. Too bad she didn't have more arms to gather them to her. "I heard you have some adventures." At that, three voices chimed in at once, trying to get their stories in. "Whoa, slow down."

By now, the rest joined the little group. "Do you want to tell your stories now or shall we go to the beach?" Liara asked, watching with indulgent eyes at the spectacle.

The jumbled chatter became a chorus for beach. "Straight to the beach then," Shepard said cheerfully as she stood up to give Liara and Shiala a peck on the lips, a hug with Hannah and Miona who took up the duffel. With the children each grabbing a part of her tunic, she made her careful way to the waiting skycars at the pick up point. The children and she took up one skycar while the others piled into the rest. Hiaras waved a cheerful greeting at her from the driver's seat before settling down to driving to their destination.

There was no stopping the children from telling their stories then. Adroitly steering the chatter so she wouldn't be overwhelmed, she listened to Estia's tale. To her relief, the youngest had no memory of the torture inflicted on Tarvia, only the bewildering tiring journey from bad people. The batarians had frightened her when she saw the weapons in their hands, she had cried and then fell asleep. April was grateful that Tarvia had shielded the child.

Delenn and Davi's story was a mishmash of each other's point of view on the incident. She didn't miss the underlying dissatisfaction of their tone whenever the other was mentioned. They were voluble of the fear they felt on the discovery of the dead body in the tunnel. That the horror remained with them was perceptible when they clung to her. She let them talk so they would get it out of their systems, interjecting a soothing hug, empathetic comment or an explanation now and then. Mostly, she hugged them to her, Estia in her lap, knowing her presence gave them comfort. When they arrived at the beach, they were more than ready to be distracted, spilling from the skycar eagerly. The T'Soni commandos who were already stationed there, took charge before they could run out of sight.

Leaving behind her uniform tunic, boots and socks in the skycar, April waited for the rest to turn up before joining the children. For the rest of the day, nothing more was said of the incident, there was only the simple enjoyment of merrymaking. When they returned to the T'Soni estate after dinner at a restaurant, the children were thoroughly worn out but contented. They made no protest in going to bed after their bath and fell asleep quickly. Standing at the doorway of the bedroom, April watched them for a while, absorbing the tranquility of the scene before leaving quietly.

It had been quite sometime since she indulged in outdoor activities for almost a whole day. Her muscles were aching slightly. Despite her scrupulous attention to daily exercises, she was clearly not in fighting trim as she was years ago. That would be remedied while she was on Thessia, she mused as she cleaned off the day's exertions and went to soak in the hot tub. It was doubtful she would fail her annual physical assessment but hitting the same grades for combat readiness in the years she was active as a marine was definitely not in the cards. She would have to arrange with Sanar for a full range combat simulation at the academy every day during her leave and revised her daily exercise routines when she was at fleet.

With toes becoming prunes, she got out of the tub, dried off and went to the bedroom, noting that both Liara and Shiala were absent. Where could they have gone to? Pulling on shirt and pants, shoving her feet into comfortable soft shoes, she went in search. No sight of them in the hall which meant they could be in the kitchen. There's only one reason they would be there.

"What do you think?" she asked as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Where did you get this...this fantabulous thing?" Liara said without looking away from the viewing window of the stasis box on the kitchen table.

"Don't you mean sublime?" Shiala pointed. "That's a garosh, I'm sure."

"No, it looks like a peach from Earth," Liara differed. "The colour is darker."

"The platform is two layers thick with about a hundred fruit and nut flavoured cakes and jellies."

"A hundred!" The two asari exclaimed.

"How many animations does it have?" Liara asked in wonder as a tiny dwarf emerged from a cave, trundling a mining cart bigger than himself, filled with a dark chocolaty colour jelly to a drop off bowl.

"Five sequences that tell a story. I went to all the bakeries I could find and the shop that did this is new. The price is reasonable though I'm pretty sure it'll skyrocket once word spreads," April said smugly. "They have 20 animated platforms which we could run through for the next 2 decades."

"You're a lifesaver." Shiala planted a grateful kiss on April's cheek.

"Wait, I have not finished..," Liara began to protest when April switched off the animations.

"You can marvel at it with the kids tomorrow." April grinned before putting the box away in one of the wall cabinets. "What's new from the bartender?"

"A flaming sunset." Shiala grinned at April's skeptical raise of a brow before leading the way to the bar at the hall.

"We'll have a good excuse if we can't speak for the next few days," April murmured as she watched the bright orangy red liquid swirled higher in the glasses on the bar counter. "So where is she hiding?" She took a cautious sip and was glad she did. A fiery mildly sweet fire trailed down her tongue and throat. To her surprise, it vanished not long after. "Hmmmph, not bad."

Following her bondmate's example, Liara sipped from her glass. "She is in closed session with the Assembly since yesterday."

"What're they beating at?"

"The batarian ambassador for one, the-, " Shiala's eyes flashed briefly in fury as she swirled the wine in her glass, "-abomination, the illegal incursion. There's also the tunnel the children found."

"Please don't tell me it's one of the tunnels the TI constructed in the last phase of the conflict," April said worriedly.

"Goddess be thanked, it is not," Liara said. "A hazard team was sent the day after the incident was resolved. They found high concentrations of methane, carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide. Common pockets of blackdamp, no traces of any Reaper or TI bio-contaminants."

"What's the story on its origins?"

"From scan readings, it was an ancient bunker dating back to the time of the clan wars."

April whistled in amazement. "That was what, several thousand years ago? Wouldn't the bunker have crumbled by now?"

"Someone restored it. From the genetic samples taken from the body that was found, it was the T'Kelivis. We found copies of their clan archives in the bunker."

"Restored during the Reaper War?"

"Core samples from the wall confirmed it," Shiala said. "What the team found next was priceless. Complete copies of the administrative archives. Yes-," she nodded when April stared at her in astonishment, "-those archives with the names and genetic profile of every generation of every clan. Those who passed Radaedi, those who did not, the names of the ones who chose not to return and those Ardat-Yakshi who chose to run."

"Wow, Aethyta must be over the moon."

Her bondmates laughed at that remark. "Dad will have to fly very far to get over a moon," Liara said, her cheeks dimpling sweetly.

"When there's finally a way to sift out the felonius on Thessia? Believe me, she will," April grinned. "So clan T'Kelivis pre-empted total loss of the archives. Since the tunnel was not discovered until now..," she trailed off, raising a brow at them.

"They did it without authorization," Shiala finished. "It's not going to matter. Aethyta is not going to present the copies before the Assembly yet."

"Why not?" April's brows shot up . "She has been lamenting over the holes in the archives for the last several years."

"Getting them accepted is going to be a long process. Official sanction, examination, verification, official recognition. While that is going on, the rats will be busy beating their way to safe havens or bury themselves so deep as to need a drill to get them out."

"She is going to use the copies to run checks, especially those who are going to come close to the children," Liara said. "Once she has identified and tagged the rats, she will present the copies."

"Put in that way, I can't disagree if it fumigates the locality." April took another sip. "There's an issue we have to address."

"What?" Shiala asked.

"We've been unfair to Delenn, placing the burden of responsibility of her sisters unceasingly upon her shoulders."

They knew what she meant at once. "We inculcated it in her," Liara admitted ruefully. "Because she is first born and because-," she trailed off.

"The mantle has always fallen on the eldest but this is the heaviest since she is ours and who her father is," Shiala said.

"Delenn feels she is held back by Davi and resents it," April said. "With justification. Davi can't help what she is. She has no idea she impedes her sister sometimes until the incident. Now they regard each other with underlying dissatisfaction. For one so young, Delenn has shown admirable forbearance but she has a legitimate complaint. We have to rethink on how we want to emphasize responsibilities, assess their development and interactions."

"I think it's time for a transitional separation," Shiala said matter-of-factly.

Liara nodded in agreement. "Davi has always been among the asari since she arrived on Thessia and attends an asari school. Human contact is intermittent. She should be encouraged to have more communications and interactions with humans."

Rubbing the bridge of her nose as she turned over the suggestion, April nodded. "There're a couple of intergalactic schools we can look into. There is also the matter of human development versus asari," she added. "In another eight years, Davi will reach the introductory stage of her adult life, stepping out into the world. She needs to connect with her roots, form diverse relationships. This is as good a time as any to help her get her bearings. Perhaps a subject class with other humans that she would be interested in, attending once or twice a week?"

"Something she would be interested in. Perhaps art, music?" Liara suggested.

"Or sports?" Shiala said. "She shows an avid interest in football, climbing, swimming."

"A good start," April said agreeably.

"The other two will wonder at the change," Shiala pointed out. "They would think Davi is getting special treatment."

"We tell them the truth," Liara said. "We must encourage understanding, not jealousy and spite."

"Still, they would feel left out. If they want to join Davi, they should. They would reap the same benefits," April said.

"It'll also broaden their perspectives," Shiala said thoughtfully.

"Delenn and Davi are still shaken up by their experience. A new itinerary in their schedule will help."

"They will want to talk about it whenever they could. We should not stop them," Liara said.

"Yup, let them get it out of their systems and eventually, they'll adjust, the memory will fade." April looked at Shiala. "I take it Miona met your expectations?"

"She does," Shiala said with guarded satisfaction. "Letting her deal with the batarians was a risk, considering her turbulent past on Omega but she handled the situation calmly and circumspectly. The batarian parties never knew what hit them."

"She took down, what, twelve, after the group that held Tarvia and Estia?"

Shiala nodded. "All at once." She smiled at April's appreciative whistle. "If she wants to apply at the commando academy. I'll endorse it. She needs more exposure and experience."

"But does she want to?" Liara said doubtfully.

"She is not certain she wants active service," Shiala said. "She is interested in the rudiments of combat training and the practical applications. She wants to have a talk with you before she decides."

"Having a grasp of military doctrine is no bad thing," April said. "I'll see what stance she has in mind."

"There's another person who would like to speak to you," Shiala said quietly. "The batarian who issued the challenge to the pack leader who captured Tarvia and Estia and inflicted the torture. From Miona's debriefing, his treatment of the captives was more merciful. He's also the one who warned his chieftain of the machinations between rogue batarian elements and the abomination."

April nodded. "For him, I will make the time. On the whole, the batarian government have shown themselves prudent, moderate and responsible. It will greatly improve their reputation."

"Until some of them fall back into the old ways," Shiala noted wryly.

"It is inevitable," Liara agreed, "but if they set up a durable foundation of moderation, they may hold for generations."

"The imprint of the old order will not fade so readily. However, the present administration will not want a return to those dark days," said Shiala. "They'll strive not to let the old resurface."

"I'm glad the incident ended well," said Shepard. "If it had gone badly, the future of the batarians is not optimistic."

Liara nodded. "They will backslide."

"There will be rejection yes," Shiala agreed. "Not from every quarter. Some would be reasonable to see the blame could not be laid on an entire populace."

"There's one other outcome to consider if they were shunned," said Shepard. "The entire Batarian population would form the backbone of a rogue regime in the struggle to survive."

"That will only bring a even worse consequence," Shiala said, shaking her head.

"I am even more glad now that everything has ended well," Liara said fervently.

"I, for one, am glad to get rid of a certain abomination from the horizon," April said. "The deferral of just desserts has gone on long enough as it is."

"No argument from me," Liara said. Shiala echoed the sentiment.

"And on that note." Shiala leaned across to kiss April before getting up to wash her empty glass in the sink behind the bar counter. "It's been a long day so I'll say goodnight. Have fun, you two." She winked at them before leaving.

"Do you think the TATRS (Terminus Attican Traverse mass relay systems) survey will go ahead?" April said after a pause.

"The green light is likely to go for the Terminus survey since the VAF is established in that sector. The Attican survey will probably kick off after the VAF second fleet has established a presence there."

"Within the year?"

Turning the glass round and round in her hands, Liara nodded. "You are not going to object to my participation, are you?"

"No but the children will miss you. My nights and days will be spent worrying over you." April finished her wine and took Liara'a empty glass to wash. "I know, pot calling the kettle black."

"I would like to say I will be fine but we both know that cannot be true."

Taking Liara's hand, April led her upstairs. "I know what is going to be true," she murmured as she drew her bondmate into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**2201 CE **  
**MSV Tarune**

"What do you mean we won't make it to Illium?" Judto wheezed in bemusement as it stood at the helm console. Around the small bridge, everyone paused to listen intently.

"From what I'm seeing, we're down to one third fuel," Kestiral said in an unhurried tone over the intercom. "We'll have to stop for an overhaul of the fuel tanks in the next system or we're dead in the water."

Judto turned to Vonpar who was in charge of operations. Anticipating the question, it said, "I'm an old hand. Do you think I'll let us leave Krizak without filled tanks?"

"Why didn't you spot the problem before we left?" Judto demanded, turning back to the intercom.

"Sure, I'm a green hand you picked up a day ago. Total idiot on duties and preflight checks," Kestiral returned mildly.

The bridge crew hunched as if bracing against a krogan charge. Everyone knew when Kestiral talked softly, he was on the warpath. Judto hesitated, glancing at Vonpar as if seeking advice but the chief mate pretended to be absorbed in its omni-tool. Stopping in the next system was not a problem as they had an emergency cache of hardware and fuel hidden on one of the moons. However, they would be late and being late was a mark down in its reputation as a prompt and square shipper. It held back a snort of irritation lest it angered Kestiral and sighed wheezily. Perhaps it was Zada Ban's form of punishment for its dealings it shouldn't have taken.

Keeping its tone bland, Judto asked, "How long will the inspection and repair take?"

"Depends on what I find."

"Keep me updated."

The tension around the bridge relaxed when nothing more came over the intercom. An immediate crisis averted.

Judto eyed the bridge crew with disfavour. Although they were with the Tarune for several years, they tend to slack off with no one looking over their shoulders. The fuel leak might not be the only problem.

"I want a keen eye on every system," it said sharply. "However slight a fluctuation in any operations, I want it noted down and reported. Have the deck officer make sure the cargo are secured," it instructed before ambling off to its quarters. Time to invoke the favour of the god of fortune to ensure there were no more troubles to come.

* * *

**Attican Traverse, Crescent Minor, Wastelia System**  
**VAF First Fleet, 0002 hours**  
**VAF Superdreadnaught Sear**

"Anything to report?"

Having heard Lieutenant (jg) Askial's footsteps, Ensign Ravicz the ATO (assistant tactical officer) for the night shift said blandly, "All is clear sir." After a beat, the sound of moving footfalls heralded Askial's retreat. "What's the count?" he said softly after the sound had died away.

The dark hair woman, midshipwoman Kastan sitting next to him, held up five fingers. "I reckon there'll be four more," she murmured.

"He shouldn't have picked up the bet. Nothing ever happens on a shake and bake."

"Mmn," she said non-committally.

"You think something will happen?" Ravicz said sceptically. When Kastan said nothing, he continued, "And what's going to come swimming in a small barren system like Wastelia? It has no relay, not a TTS (transit trade system), no resources and hardly a footnote in the GSL (galaxy systems list)."

"Remember what they said about the Reapers back then?" Kastan countered with a shrug. "Think about it. Wastelia is a nice isolated system to duck into."

"Not after today. The other half of this system is choked with debris from the live fire runs..." Ravincz stopped short at the faint sound of conversation from the astrogation station. He rolled his eyes at the sight of Askial bending over ensign Young. "He'll get more jumpy as the timer ticks down." Ravicz gestured at the fleet tac net display. "It will still be clean as a whistle when this shift ends."

Kastan regarded the screen. Ravicz wasn't wrong. The rotational schedule of the destroyer squadrons swapped seasoned divisions that had been with the fleet for two years for freshly minted ships from the shipyards, with newly assembled crews from Palaven and Tuchanka. They joined the fleet at Crescent Nebula and a shake and bake was in the book to test the newcomers, their tactical coordination, weapons systems and to iron out any kinks. Rather than spent several days travelling to the nearest firing yard, the powers-that-be decided to pop next door to Wastelia.

However, Wastelia wasn't on the dedicated list of barren systems in which the VAF fleets and new hulls could conduct live fire exercises. It was recently discovered by galactic survey teams and added to the GSL. DLiFPS (Dedicated live fire planetary systems) were listed publicly so no one would stray into those areas. Hence, Wastelia was thoroughly scanned and warning beacons set all around the heliopause before the live fire exercises took place. Unless a ship captain was deaf and blind, no hull would wander in. If they did and came in from the wrong sector, they would have to navigate through the shifting debris field though not without getting slammed by a good size rock first. If they were unlucky.

But like Lieutenant Askial, she wished something would happen. She joined the _Sear_ roster a year ago after graduating from Yukon Academy. To be assigned to Red's fleet and to the flagship was the dream of a lifetime. Of course a lot of sweat and tears in the academic years, earning a place in the top ten helped in the selection. The most action she had seen after she joined the crew was a skirmish with several dogged pirates reluctant to give up the poaching of cargo freighters plying the Caleston Illium route. The rest of the days were carrying out her duties and riding through regular simulated battle drills. Not that they were tedious. The senior officers had a lot to impart and she was eager to learn. A little spice to test their mettle however, wouldn't hurt.

It was unlikely to happen. The heaviest action took place after the VAF began pirate suppression operations in the Atticus Traverse to secure travel and trade routes. With allied navy military presence withdrawn to core worlds in the TI campaign, the pirates had 14 years to dig in and expand their holdings. Taking over surviving colonies left struggling from the Reaper War and establishing bases throughout the Attican Traverse and the outlaw Terminus Systems. It took a year before the major pirate bases and shipyards in the Attican Traverse were destroyed. The survivors had fled to whatever boltholds they had prepared and ventured forth now and then to pounce and nibble on unwary freighters and liners.

The core substantial pirate bases were in the Terminus Systems but as far as she knew, there were no plans to suppress pirate operations there. The VAF fleets were stretched thin patrolling the traffic lanes in the Attican Traverse, attending to various emergencies and making sure the pirates stayed out in the Terminus System. But sooner or later, there would be an operation to root them out, she was certain. Right now, on this simple shake and bake run, the junior officers were given the chance to log in some bridge time. What could possibly happen?

**Rear Admiral Shepard's Private Cabin**

"Everyone jumped on everybody. Higgy got a black eye, Lissia hurt her ankle, Van broke a toe, Krissie got a nose bleed after she was hit in the face but we scored big. The other guys couldn't catch us up," Davi crowed, eyes shining brightly.

April smiled at the satisfaction and triumph in Davi's voice. "Sounds rough but I can tell you love it. Got a prize shiner for it too," she observed. It was hard to miss the large greening bruise on Davi's cheek.

"Oh Aunt Karin says it'll go off in a few days," Davi said dismissively, brushing away a lock of auburn hair that fell into her grey eyes. "Haseine Liamar said we're ready for the inter-school tournament. The final would be held in two months. Would...you be home for it, mom?" she asked hesitantly. "I think we have a chance of making it into the finals."

"I can't promise anything squirt," April said regretfully. The hopeful plea in the girl's voice was hard to miss. Winning the top class rugby trophy was a notch in the girl's aspirations. To win the inter-school tournament would be a crowning achievement. She wished she could return to Thessia to watch her compete but given the recent updates she received from VAFI (Vanguard Allied Fleet Intelligence) on the pirate expansion in the Terminus Systems, it was impossible to take a brief leave of absence. "If there's a chance I can get away, I'll be there before you know it."

Disappointment flared in Davvi's eyes. "Ok," she said.

"You're going to do great," April said encouragingly, wishing she could reach into the screen and hugged the girl.

A shadow fell briefly on Davi and Shiala appeared to lean over her shoulder to smile at April before she looked down at the girl. "I hate to cut this short but it's past midnight," she said softly, "and you have a vital test module at eight in the morning," she reminded Davi.

"But..," Davi began to protest.

"The celebratory dinner after the game took a long time. You need to rest well to have a clear mind for the test."

When Davi's face settled into mulish rejection, April interjected before she could protest further. "What's going to happen if you fail the test?" she asked.

Davi blinked, startled. "I suppose I'll have to attend extra classes and retake the test next month," she said.

"Doesn't that mean you'll have to set aside time you would normally have spent for something else?" April pointed out, watching the realisation dawned on the girl's face that extra classes would mean missing training sessions for the inter-school tournament. If she missed too many of those, she might be pulled back to sit with the reserves.

"Ok," Davi conceded. "Good night mom. Love you."

"Love you too, squirt. Good night." April smiled and returned the girl's wave before she got up and left.

Shiala smiled at April. "You better get to bed too, I know it's really late for you. Esare'ie."

"Esare'ie."

Stifling a yawn, April turned off the console and swung her chair around to face the round window. The darkness outside was offset by the glare of the distant sun. Metal glinted here and there as that glare bounced off stationary ships. She regarded the nearest ship. A heavy cruiser. Turian, from the shape of it. She stifled another yawn. Running battle simulations, testing the crews of the new additions to the fleet and the meetings after had taken up most of the day. She was dreadfully tired but her mind couldn't settle. Her thoughts kept circling on the latest Spectre reports on pirate factions and operations in the Terminus Systems.

The expansion of pirate territory was anticipated but the extent of how much they could acquire in 14 years was underestimated. The number of ships and pirates the VAF encountered in their operations in the Atticus Traverse was disturbingly heavier but pirate tactics hadn't changed much from their trademarked bull charging, dying and retreating. As expected of pirates, was the general observation. Once they were pushed out to the Terminus Systems, they were more or less a footnote in the public eye.

Not in her eye however. The pirate queen of Omega felt the same way for she had been sending regular updates through third channels on pirate movements and secretly accommodating Spectre operations. There was nothing solid she could point at, Aria had stated frankly. Nobody was talking nor was there any discernible movement against her but there was something simmering in the Terminus Systems. Her instincts screamed it. The sooner it was discovered, the better.

Information gathering was slow but the latest report had thrown up an estimated number of pirate holdings and resources which would continue to grow if left unchecked. No doubt Aria would be pulling strings and shoving hard for action for she could lose her precious hold on Omega. After the experience with Cerberus, Aria wouldn't let it happen again. Although she didn't talk about it, April was certain she had gathered a little fleet. It wouldn't be enough to fend off the pirates however if they went for Omega. She felt it in her bones that the Council shouldn't hover any longer on a decision on the perilous state of the Terminus Systems. There would come a day when they could be facing a menace three times greater than the numbers at the Skyllian Blitz.

* * *

**VAF-SD001 Sear **  
**Middle Watch Changeover, 0004 hours**

Both Ravicz and Kastan looked up when the chime went off for change of the watch. The bridge hatch slid open and the morning watch began to file in, led by Lieutenant Commander Ason. Right behind was lieutenant Denage with an air of amusement. They glanced surreptitiously at Askial. The lieutenant sat unmoving in the captain's chair, hand flicking over the fleet sensor data display. Searching vainly for an anomaly that wasn't going to happen.

Ravicz wagged his eyebrows at Kastan as they logged off and relinquished their station to the morning watch replacements. An interesting interchange between Askial and Denage was in line at the wardroom later in the day. He planned to be there to watch the show just to see who gained the upper hand in the intense rivalry among the lieutenants. Kastan rolled her eyes and prodded him in the side with a finger to move when he paused to take in the brief exchange between Askial and commander Ason. Denage sat at the astrogation station, seemingly engrossed in checking over the readouts but he knew the lieutenant was listening intently.

Having heard of the bet and rivalry, Ason raised no eyebrow at the undertone of disgruntlement in Askial's voice and acknowledged the handover of the watch. Before turning away, Askial flicked a quick glance at Denage who did not look his way. With a scowl, he marched to the hatch as Ason walked over to the XO's chair and sat down. Bringing up the repeater displays, he looked through the logs of the middle watch crew. Nothing irregular stood out. Closing the logs, he pulled up the patrol reports. He was halfway through when Lieutenant Radikus at the tactical station looked over to him.

"Sir, HPS (heliopause sensors) have detected a ship approaching peripheral limit. Its transponder identifies it as the MSV _Tarune_."

"A freighter?" Ason frowned. Crescent Minor was off the shipping lanes. No freighter should be swanning around the area. Calling up the mercantile ship registry, he ran through the specs. MSV T_arune_ was an A1C Athabasca class freighter. One of the older freighter models with cargo capacity of 90 thousand tons. Crew complement of 45. Its itinerary put it on the Cyone Illium route. It was way way off its path.

"Has it made contact?" he asked.

"No, sir. It's stationary at the limit."

"Hail the freighter," Ason ordered as he cleared the main display and waited as the comm officer made contact.

"I've Captain Judto on the link, sir," said the comm officer.

"Captain Judto, I'm Lt Commander Ason of the VAFSD Sear," Ason said once the the image of a volus appeared on his screen. "Wastelia System is presently designated a military zone. No civilian traffic is permitted to approach yet our sensors have detected your presence at the outer limit. Did you not receive the perimeter beacon warning?"

"Commander Ason," it wheezed, "we have a additional contract to pick up lost cargo that were detached from the merchant freighter _Rasone_ due to cargo coupling failure in a SDB (Stray Debris Breach) incident. We were on our way to the Crescent Nebula when the engineer discovered a leak in the fuel tanks. We were going to go as close to the shipping lanes possible, go cold and hope someone would pick up our distress beacon but we picked up the warning perimeter signal. We calculated that we stand a better chance of a rescue if we headed here."

"Where was the _Rasone_ when the SDB happened?" asked Ason.

"It was in the Zelene System, on contract to pick up cargo from the Helyme mining facility. It was exiting the system when inbound debris struck the cargo bays."

"When did this happen?"

"A month ago. The incident is logged in the PML (public mercantile logs)."

"Your ship is listed on the Cyone Illium route."

"Yes," Judto confirmed. "That is our usual route. We exited the Eagle Nebula Relay, made our way to the approximate cargo location and would have gone on to Crescent Nebula."

"Very well captain Judto. Hold position. Marine parties will be despatched within the hour. Please have crew and cargo manifest ready. Once your crew, ship and cargo are clear, you'll be allowed to proceed within the system."

"Thank you commander." Judto turned to the bridge crew once the display blanked. "You all know the drill. I want this done right or we'll be caged and over the hot rocks. Check everything over one more time before the VAF marines get here. We did this before, we can do it again."

Everyone bent to their tasks. To make sure there was no error, Judto went through the ship logs again. It froze when a hail crackled from the comm station, harsh rasps hissing in quick bursts from its suit voder before it realised everyone was looking at it in alarm. With effort, it forced itself to breathe normally as it waved to the comm officer to answer the hail. Vonpar could handle the VAF marines. It would stay on the bridge to get itself into a semblance of calm should the inspection officer wanted an interview. No, when it was interviewed. It doubted the VAF commander took the story it cooked up for truth. It wasn't the best but it had worked once in another engineering incident years before the Reaper War. It would work again. Judto was sure of it.

"How many parties did they send?" it asked after the comm officer finished the conversation with the VAF officer.

"Three. Two are coming in at airlock C. The third at airlock B."

Three. Judto forced itself to remain calm. The _Tarune_ was a big freighter with three cargo decks. The VAF commander wouldn't want to take too much time for inspection if the VAF fleet was scheduled to leave soon. It wished it had taken a chance on backtracking when they caught the perimeter beacon warning and waited for the fleet to leave but military sensors were a lot better than civilian hardware. Their presence was likely detected the moment they received the message. Backtracking would only increase suspicion. No, it had done the right thing.

* * *

Major Kerank ran an assessing eye over the stacks of crates as he checked the manifest of the lost cargo. Battered and scrapped. Clear signs of damage taken when the crates were blown from secured couplings. The contents matched as well. The merchant captain's account appear to be solid. He nodded and marked it off his list before proceeding to the rest of the cargo on the first deck with his squad. A single crate was randomly selected from each stack, opened and examined. He knew better than to pick those on the surface. Sometimes he chose the bottom, other times he went to the middle. All was labeled properly, legal, contents matching the manifest.

Despite the smooth inspection, he remained suspicious. The crew was too accommodating. Not a sign of objection when he deliberately had them shift most of a stack to get to the crate at the middle bottom layer. No unhappiness, no complaint when he had them emptied a crate of assessories to make a tally of every item. Every cargo handler was eager and ready to do what was asked after three hours of shifting and packing. A rare breed. The merchant captain was a lucky bugger with such a crew. To him, they were Kezeka yedeka. Rats with everything to lose if they failed to dance, he mused as they moved to the next stack of crates. The last on that deck.

Unlike the other stacks, the crates were lozenge shaped. Digeris Lazerig pelts for a textile company, according to the manifest. Digeris Lazerig was a native predator on the Turian colony. Prized for their sleek purple tawny fur. Made lovely decorations on the wall, beautiful coats, exotic frills on clothing. With a hunting quota of the predator, a single pelt fetched a huge sum on the market so it was no surprise to see each crate sealed with triple security locks.

He pondered for a moment as he stalked around the stack. The cargo handlers hovered. While they watched him, his squad eyed them and the surroundings. He made another circuit and yet another, surreptitiously watching their reactions. Relaxed, no anxiety. He halted and was about to point to a crate in the center of the stack to open when he noticed the thin gap along the lid of the top crate on the left. The tiniest of slit he would have missed were it not for the slight flutter of the broken seals.

"That crate."

The cargo handlers moved without hesitation. Within minutes the crate was deposited on the deck.

"Stop." Kerank waved the puzzled cargo handlers back as they were about to remove the seals and bent to take a closer look. The seals were sliced thinly with the barest burnt traces. A heat knife. It wasn't difficult to throw back the lid. The stunned cargo handlers stared at the contents, barely noticing the rifles snapping up to train on them.

Running his omni-tool over the crate, Kerank toggled the squad channel grimly once he saw the scan readings.

"All units, we're Red One. Delta squad, assume control of the bridge. Gamma squad, take over the engine room. Vega squad, round up the crew and confine them in the wardroom. Halgron, I need you on cargo deck three immediately." He turned to his squad. "Lieutenant Bosch, move the cargo handlers to the wardroom."

One of the cargo handlers finally found his voice. "But, we don't know about this. We.."

To be continued


End file.
